Worlds collide
by Breakdown003
Summary: Tabuu has met with Master Hand and Galeem. Together they bring the entire universe together. The fighters will make friends, overcome various amount of challenges, and discover things about themselves.
1. Chapter 1

The fighters have no clue each other even exist. This is so I can make my own relationships without canon ones being in the way. So, I can make Mario and Bowser best friends despite them being enemies in the canon. This also doesn't have any shipping. I will make some people friends with others but that is the extent.

Tabuu was relaxing on his chair. His army of Primids, Spaaks, and others in which he called themselves "The Subspace Army". He as feeling really bored as of late. He already wreaked havoc over his native world. Currently there are no living things on the planet besides the Subspace Army. Despite Tabuu being stuck on this planet for his entire life he met some friends that had an instant connection. He actually had a meeting with them. It was about time he went there. Tabuu met them in a strange arena in the middle of nowhere. He was there waiting for them. He didn't wait long. Master Hand and Galeem came down. Galeem could not talk, but he could understand whap people are saying. In order to get his word across he uses Master Hand, who can talk. Galeem sends waves of energy to Master hand that translates into words for Master Hand to speak. "Did your army build the weapons. It is very necessary" Master Hand said.

"Why Galeem, do you not have confidence in my army" Tabuu laughed.

"Just, is it done" Master Hand said.

"Yes, yes, it is. Did you do your part" Tabuu asked.

"Yes, I have copied the Master Hands and they are waiting for my orders" Master Hand said.

"Well, let's not waste any more time" Tabuu said. Tabuu and Galeem fly up into space and use as much power as they can to bring the worlds together. Master Hand has an aura around him, so he is unaffected by the power. Even people who are in space mostly will still be affected. They way Tabuu and Galeem makes sure that everyone is affected is by shooting their light over the entire universe. Once the lights reach the ends of the universe it starts to bring the world's and galaxies together. The worlds collide into Tabuu's natural world which is called Ultimateom. After an hour they come back down and while coming down they notice that the world was larger. When they got down they saw a lot of color balls in the sky. One got close to them it looked like a yellow fox with two tails. There were billions of other things like that. Tabuu and Galeem would've done more with it, but they were heavily weekend. They went into a slumber to regain their energy back. The Master Hand was deemed with the task to watch over the world see if anything changes. He is however not able to mess with anyone or anything. Master Hand did what he said. He flew around the massive world to see if there was anyone alive. He then saw someone. It looked like a middle-aged man in a red shirt and blue overalls. Master Hand flew higher up so that he can still see the man yet not be seen himself. The overalled man got up. He looked around. He started to walk in a random direction. He soon found himself in a town. He didn't know this existed in the mushroom Kingdom. He just left the classic dessert he is so accustomed to being in. He was now in huge city. There was also a lot of purple. He continued to walk around the massive city. He soon found himself in front of a statue.

"Kumatora" someone yelled out. "Boney, Duster. Come on guys this isn't funny" the voice continued. The Overalled man looked for the owner of this young sounding voice. He soon saw the cause of the voice. It was a kid with blonde hair in a really fancy way. His clothes seemed dirty and he had tears in his eyes. The kid looked over and saw the man. The kid instantly retreated back.

"It's ok" The man said, trying to calm down the lost, sad kid. The kid stayed hidden. "I'm very confused about where I am, could you help me. Am I still in the Mushroom Kingdom". The kid poked his head out.

"Mushroom Kingdom" The boy said confused. "Never heard of it"

"Then where are we" The man asked. The boy got a little more unhidden.

"This is called New Pork City" the boy said. The man got closer which caused the kid to back up a bit. The man put his hands out showing he means no harm.

"My name is Mario, I'm glad I ran into someone else" Mario said. "What's your name".

"Lucas" Lucas said. Mario brought a hand out and it took a while for Lucas to walk up and shake it. "Is the Mushroom Kingdom where you're from" Lucas asked.

"Yea, I'm a plumber. I am most known in my hometown for saving the princess in multiple occasions" Mario said. He was having a mental flex in his head for being the one to save the princess. "Where are you from".

"A little village called Tazmilly on Nowhere Islands. I lived there with my…. Family" Lucas said instantly looking down and started to cry. Mario was going to ask about his family but decided not to. Mario messed with Lucas' hair. Lucas smiled but Mario didn't see it.


	2. Chapter 2

Mario and Lucas were walking through the empty roads of New Pork City. The more they walked the more they felt comfortable around each other. Mario also made sure to not bring up anything dealing with Lucas' family. Mario started to talk about where he woke up. Without noticing where they were going they walked right into a beach area. They looked at the water and saw no end to it. They then looked at the sandy beach. This beach was very clean. The sand looks like snow in a plain field, just smooth and satisfying. They started to walk through the beach. They soon saw someone. It was a red tiger looking person. He had a fire belt and looked overall buff. They were hesitant to approach it. Lucas hid behind Mario as they approached the figure. "H-hello" Mario shakily said. The figure turned around.

"Oh, hi. Are you a friend of my trainer" he asked.

"Trainer" Mario said confused. The figure sensed Mario confusion.

"Am I not in Alola anymore" he asked.

"No, and before you ask I don't know where we are" Mario said. Mario looked over his shoulder to Lucas. "I don't think he means any harm, he's just confused" Lucas nodded and stepped out.

"H-hi, I'm Lucas" Lucas said nervously.

"Hi Lucas, I'm Incineroar" Incineroar said. Incineroar looked over to Mario.

"Mario" he simply said.

"Does either of you happen to know what's happening here" Incineroar asked. Both of them shook their heads. Incineroar explained where he was from. He also explained what his world was like. Mario and Lucas did the same. Mario and Lucas' legs were worn from all the walking, so they decide to take a break. They lie down and look into they slowly darkening sky. Lucas thought he saw something white in the sky but didn't say anything. Master Hand stays in the sky. He notices Lucas looking straight at him with a puzzled face. He felt it was time to leave this small group. He made sure to remember their names. Master Hand continued to fly around. It seems that some people have blacked out for longer than others. Something did catch his attention. It was a pirate ship. Master Hand took a close look at who was on it and saw a swordsman. He noticed that the swordsman was small, he also looked cartoony. The cartoony swordsman sailed his ship, unaware that the seas he is sailing on is brand new. He eventually finds an Island. The Island had one house on it. "looks lonely" he thought. He was going to just bypass it until he saw someone. That someone soon saw the ship. He was waving for it. He didn't see the person who was on it. "Kapp'n really upgraded".

The ship stopped at the island and the cartoony swordsman jumped down. "You're not Kapp'n" the kid said. They were about the same height. "Who are you" the boy said.

"I'm Link, and yourself" Toon Link said.

"I'm villager" Villager said.

"That's your name, strange" Toon Link said.

"Why is it strange" Villager crossed his hands.

"Usually someone doesn't have the same name as their lifestyle" Toon Link said.

"Well there is a first time for everything right" Villager laughed.

"Yea I guess" Toon Link chuckled. "What is this Island anyway".

"It's called Tortimer Island" Villager said. "I actually am the mayor of my village".

"Villager, I haven't seen a village" Toon Link said confused.

"Want me to tell you where it is, I can introduce you to my friends" Villager said. Toon Link nodded. Toon Link and Villager hopped on Toon Link's ship. Toon Link sailed in the direction that Villager pointed to. After about an hour, the sky was dark, and there was no sign of any village. Villager was freaking out. Toon Link came up to comfort him, but it didn't work. They continued sailing for a while, Villager eventually calmed down. They soon saw a place with high standing buildings. They landed and got off. They started to walk off and saw smoke. They walked to where the smoke was and saw a blue bird knocked out. They ran over to him and pulled him away from the fire. The blue bird soon woke up, but Toon Link and Villager weren't looking at him. He was being dragged behind them. The bird escaped the gripe of the boys and attacked them.

"What was that about" Toon Link said.

"Yea, we were trying to save you" Villager said rubbing his head.

"From what" the bird said. Toon Link pointed to the burning arwing. "My bad".

"Yea, it is your bad" Toon Link said.

"Do you know where we are" Villager asked. The bird looked around.

"Corneria it seems" the bird said.

"Come on Villager, we should hit the hay" Toon Link said getting on his ship.

"What about him" Villager said pointing to the bipedal bird.

"Yea, I am here too" he responded.

"Just hurry up" Toon Link said annoyed.

"What's your name" Villager calm asked.

"Falco, and you are" Falco said.

"Villager, and that person was Link" Villager said pointing back to the ship. Together they walked to the ship and they all went to sleep calmly. Toon Link was still mad at what Falco did to him. Master Hand flew away once they fell asleep. He continued to fly around the world at high speeds. He stopped when he noticed someone special. He was someone that Galeem and Tabuu would want on his team. He saw Bowser. He knew he was villainous by the aura that he was giving off. He picked Bowser up and flew him to where Galeem and Tabuu were resting at. He continued to fly to see if there were anyone else with that same aura. He soon found King Dedede, Ridley, Dark Samus, Ganondorf, Wolf, Bowser Jr, Wario, and King K Rool. When Master Hand brought them to the arena he snapped to wake them up. What he didn't intend to do was to also wake up three fighters who were close to the arena. As Master Hand was trying to get Tabuu and Galeem to wake up the three fighters that woke up started to walk in a random direction. The fighters were the three Miis. Brawler, Swordfighter, and Gunner all looked basic and looked like regular old pedestrians. They took a quick minute or two to introduce each other. The found themselves in a deserted area. The ground looked dead. They also saw a weird and random floating arena. They were about to check it out until they saw a white glove, a man that was a transparent blue, and a ball of light with colorful "wings" fly up. They stayed hidden and listened to them talk. "These are the people I found with villainous auras around them" Master Hand said.

"Interesting, they surely do have an interesting aura" Tabuu said. "How did you find them".

"I was flying around and saw them and felt their auras. I also found some other people" Master Hand said.

"And they were" Tabuu said.

"Mario, Lucas, Incineroar, Link, Villager, and Falco" Master Hand said.

"Well, I need them. I can use them to join my army. I then can travel to other multiverses and take them over" Tabuu said. Galeem was agreeing. "Will you all help me" Tabuu said turning to the villains. They all said "Yes" in unison. Tabuu then mentioned that him and Galeem are still to weak to continue so for now they can live a normal life and get to know each other. They also said that they don't have to wait for very long. They all chose a room to sleep him. Master Hand was also tasked to create another room, so they can brainwash the fighters. The Miis heard all of this and knew they needed to find the other fighters. They also decided to avoid the arena and leave in the opposite direction. They were not a bit tired. They were walking the entire night. They couldn't find anyone. They went through a jungle, they walked through a random plain area, and still nothing. They soon found another area. This one looked like it was an innocent little town. The Miis looked around the town. They saw a drug store and near that store was a kid. That kid sat down on the floor and sighed heavily and looked into the sky. He soon saw the Miis standing there, with concern in their face. The kid jumped up ready for attack until the Miis put their hands up.

"Who are you" The boy asked.

"Brawler, Swordfighter, and Gunner" Brawler said.

"Those names don't leave much to the imagination, but I'm Ness" Ness said. "Do you know where everyone is".

"No, but you're in trouble" Swordfighter said. Ness looked confused. The Miis explained the situation.

"I don't know if it helps much but back there is like a camp fire" Ness said pointing backwards.

"That helps drastically" Gunner said. "Let's go"

"Wait a minute, I'm tired. I stayed up to try and find someone. I'm going to sleep. Let's go tomorrow" Ness said. The Miis reluctantly agree. This time everyone is asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun came up. It was day 2 in this new world of Ultimateom. In a part of the world that not even Master Hand has seen is a mountain. "Popo are we there yet" Nana yelled.

"You just asked me that like three minutes ago, no. Before you ask again just look up" Popo said annoyed. They continue to climb the mountain with Nana still complaining. They finally made it to the top.

"Finally," Nana groaned. Popo was looking in the distant. He seemed confused. "What's wrong Popo" Nana asked.

"None of this was here before. That castle, that forest, that lake, and everything wasn't here before the climb" Popo said pointing everything out.

"You're right" Nana came over and saw.

"That's because you're not in your world right now" someone in a deep voice said. The kids turned around to see a blue, bipedal animal. He had some blue effects around his palms. The kids got scared and tried to back away. "Don't worry, I know I'm weird looking. You need to understand though, you kids are important. Even though you were dared to climb this mountain by your friends, you are very important" he said.

"Well it seems you know us, who are you" Popo asked.

"Call me Lucario, the master of auras" Lucario said.

"Oh, shut up, no one calls you that" something said.

"Shhh, they don't know that" Lucario said. "This is Shulk".

"Hiya" Shulk said.

"I hate your future sight sometimes" Lucario pouted. Popo and Nana were confused.

"We met on the other side of the mountain and decided to climb it" Shulk said.

"Do you know what happened to our world" Nana asked.

"No, but whatever happened to your world happened to ours as well. I don't know how many worlds have been affected though" Lucario said.

"Do you see that arena" Shulk asked the kids. They nodded. The arena was barely visible with clouds that seem to thick to be clouds were blocking their view. "I saw a floating white hand fly down there. In short, I believe that there is something down in that arena".

"Do we go there" Nana asked.

"If there is something there then we'll need to meet new people before going there" Shulk said.

"Man, those clouds" Popo said.

"Are you even listening" Lucario said.

"Yea I am, it's just look at the clouds" Popo said.

Lucario and Shulk looked at the clouds and noticed what Popo noticed. A building in the clouds. They all subconsciously agree to try and find a way up there. Just as they were trying to figure out what to do something flew their way. It was a colorful ball flying through the sky. It stopped in Shulk's hands. He took a closer look at it and it had an image of a wizard in a blue cap and coat. The wand was yellow with a light blue pearl at the top. "Can you help us" Shulk asked is. Mostly as a joke. Once he asked the ball flew into Shulk. Then suddenly that same wizard flew out, but this time it wasn't in a ball. It used its wand to cause a staircase made of clouds to form. Before the wizard flew back into Shulk it spoke.

"Call me, Magikoopa, if you ever need any magic" Magikoopa said as it flew back into Shulk. Everyone looked confused. Lucario took a mental note of it. Nana checked the cloud staircase to see if they can walk on it. They could walk on it. They walked all the way to the top and saw the building. They noticed that the building was huge.

"What are you doing here" someone said with a young sounding voice. Everyone looked around and saw someone with wings. "Does Lady Palutena know you're here" the person said.

"Who's Palutena" Nana asked.

"How do you not know the goddess Palutena" the guy said.

"I don't know if you noticed it yet, but you're not in your world anymore. I'm not, and they're not. No one is in their native world anymore. You are probably one of the only people in this world that knows Palutena" Lucario said. The man looked confused. Shulk then came up and pointed in the distance. The man looked out and understood.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" the man said. He looked toward the others. "Pit". Everyone introduced each other. Shulk then explained what he thought about the distant arena. Pit took a look at it. He then pointed something out that no one else saw. It was a fire. The fire seemed to be close to a small little town. "There might be other people down there" Pit said.

"No doubt" Shulk said.

"Hey Pit" Popo said. "Can you fly".

"Yes, but only with the help of lady Palutena" Pit said. "Why".

"So, you can check out that arena closer" Popo said.

"Actually, we don't need flight" Shulk said. The others looked confused. "We can go there ourselves, and when we get there we can use Magikoopa to turn us invisible".

"Magikoopa" Pit said in confusion.

"It is someone we can use to help with magic" Lucario said.

"But there is only, one, two, three, four, five if us" Nana said counting everyone out loud. Lucario looked at the route to the arena. He noticed five distinct looking locations along the way. A mansion, a medieval style castle, a forest with huge plants, a maze looking area, and a race track. He pointed it out.

"If we look around those areas we might find some people to help us" Lucario said. Everyone agreed to that. Shulk brought out Magikoopa to cause a cloud to slide all the way down. They started to walk to the closest location, the mansion.

Mario, Lucas, and Incineroar were walking through the beach. The fact that Lucas saw something white in the sky the night before was bothering him. Incineroar felt like he was tense. He stopped Mario and showed him that Lucas was walking with his face to the ground. "Hey Lucas, something wrong" Incineroar came up and said.

"I don't know if it's that big of a deal" Lucas said.

"Come on, you can tell me" Incineroar said stopping to kneel to Lucas' height.

"Last night I saw something, it was white. I looked like a big hand just floating. After a little bit it flew away extremely fast" Lucas said pointing in the direction Master Hand flew towards.

"It might've been your imagination" Mario said.

"Your probably right" Lucas said. Lucas still felt what he saw was real, but he just wanted the subject to change. "Where are we going".

"Incineroar said there was a town close by, we'll see if someone is there or not" Mario said. Lucas nodded. After a while they finally made it to the town. They immediately heard voices.

"I'm trying my best" a robotic voice said.

"Just stretch your glutes" a woman's voice said.

"I don't have glutes" the robot complained.

"No excuses" the woman said. The group looked for the sources of the voice. It wasn't hard to hear them. They found the sources of the voices. They sight they saw they needed to see again. It was something they never expected to see. It was someone with pale white skin with blue clothes doing yoga with a robot. The robot doesn't even have legs. "Can I please stop" the robot whined.

"Uggg, fine. Break time" the woman said.

"Finally," the robot said. They looked back and saw the group.

"More yoga participants" the woman ran up.

"Oh no" the robot said.

"I'm not doing no yoga" Incineroar said.

"No one likes yoga in this world" the woman pouted.

"Calm down Wii" the robot said coming up to introduce them. "I'm ROB, and this is Wii Fit Trainer. Just call her Wii. She is obsessed with Yoga".

"I'm not obsessed with it, I just really, really, really, love it" Wii said. Wii and ROB got into another argument. The group just got more confused by the second. After the argument ROB scanned the group. He now knew their names. The group didn't know that, so they still introduced themselves. It seemed that Wii, and ROB knew they weren't in their world anymore. Lucas was still feeling down that his group didn't believe him about the floating hand. When ROB scanned Lucas, he noticed he was sad. When Wii was showing the group around this town ROB took this chance to talk to Lucas. "Are you ok" ROB asked.

"My group doesn't believe me" Lucas said.

"Do they not like you" ROB asked.

"I don't think it's that, but it's a pretty unbelievable story" Lucas said.

"Is it about a white flying hand" ROB said, and Lucas stopped.

"How" Lucas asked.

"I saw it too, Wii won't believe it. We have to stick together" ROB said. Lucas smiled. "We also must be ready to protect our friends if the hand attacks".

"Right" Lucas nodded. They looked ahead of them and didn't see their group. They went ahead assuming they just walked ahead of them. When they were about to turn around a building they see Incineroar fly passed. Incineroar hit another building knocking him out. Lucas and ROB look at each other and agree that ROB will check on Incineroar and Lucas will find out who did it. He walked around the building and saw Wii knocked out on the ground. He saw Mario in the hands of a huge crocodile. He had a golden belly. The crocodile slammed Mario on the ground so hard he fell inside of it. Before he could do another attack, he noticed Lucas standing there. He ran towards the fully energized kid. Before he could get to close Lucas yelled out "PK Fire". The move pushed the crocodile back. ROB analyzed the enemy. Mario was able to leave the ground but was too weak to help Lucas. Lucas kept using his PK fire. This angered the oversized crocodile and pulled out his propellerpack. Lucas then yelled "PK Freeze". The crocodile was completely frozen. Mario was surprised at the boy's powers. Lucas saw an opportunity to dish out his most powerful attack. He got up close and personal to the crocodile and prepared his attack. He clenched his fist around his chest and unleashed hi powerful attack. A yellow PSI attack came out of his chest and sent the crocodile flying away. King K Rool kept on flying away. Despite being frozen he was fully aware of what happened to him. When he fell on the ground the ice broke. He brought out the propellerpack. He flew back to the arena.

When he got there everyone else were waiting for him. They were waiting for some news on his job. When he got back however Galeem sensed he was in pain. Galeem looked over to Master Hand and told him what to say. "What Happened" Master Hand asked.

"That kid" King K Rool was barely able to say.

"What kid" Tabuu came out and said angrily.

"Lucas I'm pretty sure. His attacks were too strong. Especially this one attack sent me flying" King K Rool said.

"I see" Tabuu said. "Master Hand, I will need you to finish that room as fast as possible. When it's done find that boy and bring him here. He could be a major player in our plan" Tabuu said. Master Hand flew down to the room. King Dedede thought about what Tabuu had said.

"He's going to kidnap, mind control, and use a kid who was just trying to defend himself" King Dedede thought. Something inside of him broke. He needed to make sure that Lucas wasn't taken. He, for now, needs to blend in with the others. He is going to try and get a job to attack a group and he will try to find Lucas. Meanwhile Lucas walks over to Mario. "You ok" Lucas asked concerned.

"Don't worry about me, worry about the other two" Mario said.

"I'm going to worry about all of you" Lucas said picking Mario up. He put Mario next to Incineroar and went back for Wii. Mario soon fainted due to energy loss. ROB looks around for a building that they can put them into. ROB points out a doctor's office. They went their and to no surprise saw no one. They put Mario, Incineroar, and Wii on separate beds. ROB insisted Lucas lay on one to, so he can regain his energy from the fight. Lucas agrees, and ROB stood there, making sure they are all safe. Ness and the Miis go in the direction of the fire they saw. The fire is gone now, but the remember where it was. They saw an Arwing near a lake. They looked at the Arwing and noticed no one was in it. "Told you we should've checked last night" Gunner said.

"Well, I'm sorry I wanted to rest" Ness said sarcastically. They continued arguing.

"Will you guys be quiet; can't a person sleep here without people being loud" a voice said. The voice came from high up. When everyone looked up they saw a fox with highly technical looking clothes. "But, at least there is other people here other than me" he said jumping down. "Fox" he brought his hand out.

"Ness, and these are Brawler, Swordfighter, and Gunner" Ness said.

"Very Interesting names" Fox said.

"Hey, your just named Fox" Ness said.

"Touché" Fox said.

"What happened here" Gunner asked.

"I was flying around the Lylat system and suddenly I was flying down into a world that was not originally there. You" Fox said.

"I just blacked out" Gunner said. Everyone else nodded.

"Did you put out the fire" Swordfighter asked.

"Fire" Fox said confused. "Two things one, I didn't know there was a fire, and two, if there was a fire I didn't put it out".

"It didn't rain did it" Ness asked the group. They shook their heads. From the distance two people were watching them.

"Would he really have died if he stayed in that fire" one asked the other.

"He wouldn't die, he would just be too weak" the other said. "We need to make sure everyone is at their full strength"

"What about Lucas' group" one asked.

"I've already filled the hospital with medicine ROB could used to heal them" the other said.

"Are the others looking over Link's group" one asked.

"Yes, Palutena and Cloud are watching over them" the other asked.

"Well, we should go back to our base and wait for them" on said. The other agreed and they left. Palutena and Cloud were doing what they were tasked to do, watch over Link's group.

"How long do we watch them" Cloud complained.

"Only for another ten minutes, so be patient" Palutena said.

Toon Link was taking a break from sailing his ship. He noticed Falco and Villager were talking. He went over to Falco. "Sorry" he simply said.

"For what" Falco said.

"I was mad that you hurt me, so I was just planning on leaving you at Corneria" Toon Link said. Toon Link walked to the front of the ship. He was looking overboard. Falco walked up to him.

"I don't blame you for that, I would've acted the same" Falco said. He patted Toon Link's back with his wing. They soon found themselves near a beach. The beach they were on was near a huge, purple city. That purple city was New Pork City. They all decide to leave the ship for now and explore this part of the world. Toon Link is still unaware of the fact he is on a completely new world. He thinks these are just unexplored parts of the ocean. They soon see a town. They enter the town and notices a robot moving in a circle near a building with a sign showing that it's a hospital. They make their way to the robot. ROB notices them. He does the same scan that he did to Lucas' group and found out their names.

"Why hello Link, Villager, and Falco" ROB said.

"How do you know our names" Falco asked.

"I can scan anyone and learn their names, I did it with my friends" ROB said.

"Friends, where are they" Toon Link asked.

"Healing in the hospital" ROB said.

"What happened" Villager asked.

"We were attacked by someone named King K Rool. My friends Mario, Wii, and Incineroar were taken out but my friend Lucas took him out. He just used a lot of his energy to do it" ROB said.

"Can we see" Toon Link asked. ROB opened the door and they saw ROB's friends healing. Lucas was walking around.

"Lucas, I said you need to rest" ROB said.

"Lucas is a kid" Falco said, surprised.

"Nah, I'm a 45-year-old man" Lucas said. Instantly earned a reaction by Falco. "Sorry, I'm just tense". Falco nodded. Toon Link laughed at Lucas' comment.

"So, you're the one who took out King K Rool by yourself" Villager asked.

"Was that the crocodile thing" Lucas asked. ROB nodded. "Then yes".

"How" Falco asked.

"Psychic powers, or I call them PSI attacks" Lucas said. When he said that he caused some PSI energy to show itself in his fingers.

"You can use psychic powers" Toon Link said surprised. Lucas nodded.

"I'll explain outside, come on" Lucas said.

"What ever happened to resting" ROB said to himself. Toon Link, Villager, and Falco followed Lucas outside. While Lucas was explaining how he took out King K Rool, the others were introducing themselves. They came back to the hospital to find Mario, Incineroar, and Wii was awake. Everyone could tell he was super happy they were awake. They started to introduce each other more thoroughly.

"Now can we leave" Cloud asked.

"Yea, but only because I hate your complaining" Palutena said. They went back to their base. The other team were waiting there for them. "Looks like Mewtwo and Greninja got here before us".

"Lucky" Cloud said.

"How was he" Greninja asked.

"Torture" Palutena answered.

"Hey, shut up" Cloud said. Palutena rolled her eyes.

"Where is the boss" Palutena asked.

"Here" a women's voice said.


	4. Chapter 4

If you are wondering about when these chapters will be uploaded, probably no one but I'll say anyway. It will happen during the night. The recent chapters from here on out I will try to incorporate more comedic moments. I will make some characters, like I already did with Cloud, Wii Fit Trainer, and ROB, be more comedic. It may not be part of their normal personality, but I don't care. I will make whoever I want comedic.

Everyone turned around. Zelda was standing there with two new people. "Come one" Zelda told the two newbies.

"Where were you" Greninja asked.

"I sensed a feeling. A feeling like we weren't the only ones aware of what happened, and what to do" Zelda said. "I left to find the other people with that same knowledge. That is where I found these two. Please meet Ike, and Mr. Game and Watch".

"Hey" Ike said.

"Hello" Mr. Game and Watch said in an 8-bit style voice.

"How do they know" Mewtwo asked.

"Mr. Game and Watch knows because his 2D flat style gave him the ability to turn sideways and become "Invisible" so he wasn't affected much by the collision. Ike has a strange unnatural ability to change his age. The choices are only two. The two being a younger, thinner self. The older is bulkier. When the collision happened, he was in his older form, so his younger form was left unaffected by the collision yet kept the memories from his older form. We are also the only people who one, remembers the collision, and two, saw who did the collision" Zelda said. "How were your missions".

"Ours went according to plane" Mewtwo said.

"I hated it" Cloud said.

"You hate everything" Palutena said.

"Just because it's true doesn't give you the right say it" Cloud said.

"I hate you" Palutena said.

"Well, I super hate you" Cloud said.

"That's just stupid" Palutena said.

"Your stupid" Cloud said.

"ENOUGH" Zelda yelled. "You guys need to get along. Tell me your information from your mission"

"Fine, well, we learned that a kid named Lucas was able to single handedly defeat one of Galeem's minions. I also don't mean those pathetic little Primids or whatever they're called. King K Rool was its name" Cloud said.

"You were actually listening, I'm proud of you" Palutena said. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"You'll get used to this" Greninja told the newcomers.

"It'll be hard to" Ike said. Mr. Game and Watch nodded. Zelda took note of Lucas.

"Mewtwo, can you and Ike keep and eye on Lucas" Zelda asked. Mewtwo nodded. Before they left they showed the Newcomers around their base. It wasn't too big, but it was big enough to give everyone their own room. They also explained what they do. They watch a certain number of groups. They send two to a group in case they need to defend them. They need to make sure that these fighters are mentally prepared for the fight of their lives. They also need to find all the fighters. They haven't found all of them, but they know that currently there are 74 different people. With some of those people being part of Galeem and Tabuu's team. After a while Mewtwo and Ike left for their job. The others relaxed until they were assigned. Palutena and Cloud continued to argue.

King Dedede was able to get a job. He needed one, so he can have an excuse to leave the arena. He was assigned to take out a team that has been quiet lately. They were able to secretly grow to a total of seven members without even Zelda's group knowing. They were able to group up using some underground tunnels. The tunnels lead to a lot of important areas. There was a total of five areas that these tunnels lead to. One lead to New Pork City, one lead to a city that had a lot of ink over it, one lead to a castle that was heavily centered on being pink, one lead to another castle that looks to be in the middle of a war zone, and the last one lead to a very plain area that has a strange pattern for grass and has lots of loopty-loops. All of those tunnels are blocked by rocks. Those rocks at to strong to be broken by hand. They can only be destroyed by a specific bomb. A bomb that belonged to a person named Bomberman. This group had access to a very similar situation at Shulk's group. Every time they destroyed the rock they soon replaced it with another rock that they had many of in their lava base.

The base had a lot of lava on the ground, but it never hurt to be in it. The seven members of the group didn't understand the situation they are in, but they feel safer down here. When the first members met they found the tunnel system. They saw someone down there and they followed the tunnels. When they went to the New Pork City tunnel they heard talking. They heard a young voice calling out names. Soon they heard that young voice and a man talking. They eventually left. The group didn't explode the rock because they didn't have access to Bomberman yet. They only found him after leaving the cave for a quick swim to relax their tension. That's when they exploded the rocks and explored their respective areas. They found someone in every area except New Pork City. They soon saw a weird floating hand during their expedition through the war zoned castle. That's when they decided to start and close up the entrances with their extra rocks. They felt like the hand didn't see them. They mostly relaxed in their hideout. The seven members of this secretive group was Marth, Sonic, Peach, Inkling boy, Inkling girl, Red (Pokémon Trainer), and Link. They day was going normally. They decided to check out and explore New Pork City, because it was one area they least investigated. "Hey Link, hurry up. You're the only on with Bomberman" Red yelled.

"Jeez just be patient man" Link said rushing over.

"Are the others not coming this time" Sonic asked.

"No, both Inklings, Marth and Peach are staying back" Link said.

"It's because they are lazy" Red said.

"You're the lazy one, you use Charizard to go everywhere. At least they walk everywhere" Sonic said.

"Shut it" Red said.

"Let just do this" Link said. "Hey Bomberman, can you help us". Bomberman flew out of Link and placed a bomb near the rock.

"Can't you just not put the rocks back" Bomberman asked before going back to Link.

"We saw that strange hand and we don't want to get caught" Link said. Bomberman went back to Link once the bomb exploded the rock. Once they exited the tunnel they were met with a fat penguin with a huge hammer. The sudden sight of him scared Red. Sonic laughed. Red gave him a face that translates to "Screw you".

"Can I come in" King Dedede asked.

"Sure" Link said. They came in and Link was about to get the rock until King Dedede stopped him.

"No need for that, Master Hand won't be looking for you" King Dedede said.

"How does he know about the hand" Peach overheard.

"I know because I 'work' for him" King Dedede used his hands as quotes.

"You what" Red said. The inklings started to hide with Peach. Marth and Link brought out their swords. Just to show his partnership King Dedede threw his hammer on the ground.

"I'm not here to cause a scene, I'm here to find someone specific" King Dedede said.

"Who" Marth asked.

"Hi name is Lucas, Master Hand is planning on kidnapping him, mind controlling him, and using him to control this world and soon other multiverses. I need to find him, I need to protect him" King Dedede said.

"Why are they looking for him" Sonic asked. At this point everyone lowered their weapons and came out of hiding.

"He is a very strong kid. He was able to take out someone that three other people couldn't" King Dedede said.

"Who is this Lucas" Marth asked.

"He is a kid with psychic powers, he currently is with a group. He met someone named Mario in a city that these tunnels lead to called New Pork City" King Dedede said.

"Do you have any clue where he is" Sonic asked.

"Yea, I know his exact location. I just can't go there myself. They know where I am 24/7. The only time they don't is when I'm underground, like now. I made sure I'd get tasked to find you, so I can go underground. I need you guys to find him and bring him here, so can you" King Dedede asked.

"Yes" Inkling Boy finally said.

"What" Marth said surprised he agreed that fast.

"Yea us kids need to stick together" Inkling Girl said.

"I can take them" Peach said.

"Will you guys be able to defend yourselves" Marth asked.

"Trust me, no one can handle this booty. I can defend them" Peach said.

"Why'd you say it like that" Link thought.

"Thank you guys so much" King Dedede said.

"Anytime" the Inklings said at the same time.

"You guys are too nice" Sonic said. King Dedede told the Inklings and Peach the route to the town that Lucas is in. The set out to find him. Marth and Link shows King Dedede how they relax daily.

The Miis, Ness, and Fox continue adventuring through the forest they found Fox's burning Arwing. They were taking this time to talk about where they came from. The Miis also explained the scenario that they know. They felt like they were walking for so long. They decide to head back. They head back but then soon realizes that they are lost. They can't find they lake they were near. They were in a jungle. Fox volunteers to climb up a tree to find where the town is. When he climbs up however he sees the wrong town. He was never told what their town looked like. He came down. "The town is just a little further up here, not too far". Fox said pointing to a town that they haven't been to. They began to walk there. They made it to the town without much problem. Once they entered the town Ness realized they were in the wrong town.

"What is this" Ness said looking around.

"The town you asked me to find" Fox said.

"This is not what my town looks like" Ness said.

"Well, don't blame me. You never told me what your town looked like" Fox argued.

"Well, you never asked" Ness said.

"Calm down guys, a town is a town" Brawler stated.

"Guess your right" Ness said.

"Guys, you see that" Gunner pointed out. Everyone looked at what he pointed out and saw a dent in a building.

"Finally, some yoga" a woman's voice said. They looked at each other. "Come on, stretch your spine".

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm a robot. I don't have a spine" a robotic voice said. Ness' group was just listening to the distant yelling at this point.

"Come on Mr. Bluebird, you can do it" she said.

"Never call me that ever again" a smug voice said. The group started to become very confused. They started to walk towards the voices.

"Come on Tony, you can do better" she said.

"My name is not Tony" a deep voice said.

"But you're a tiger" she said again.

"I hate yoga" the deep voice yelled. Ness couldn't help but laugh at the distant screams. They got to a building titled "hospital" and they looked inside. They sight they saw was one they never saw and probably never will again. A robot, a burning tiger, an oversized bipedal bird, multiple kids, and a pale white skinned woman leading the group in an all-out yoga fest.

"All right, break time" she said. Everyone inside groaned instead of saying "finally". They started to walk out of the hospital. The first person to walk out was a cartoony looking person. He had a sword and blonde hair. He also had a lot of green on him. In addition to that he even had a black eye. He turned and saw Ness' group spying.

"You need something" he asked.

"Not really, but what happened to you eye" Ness asked.

"I tried to refuse to do yoga and my friend Wii didn't like it. So, she made a ball appear from thin air and hit me with it" Toon Link said.

"What's your name" Ness asked.

"Link" Toon Link said. "And you guys are". Ness' group introduced themselves. Soon enough Lucas saw they new people outside. He pointed it out to his friends and they all walked out. They then introduced themselves. They took some time to just relax and get to know each other more. It was a way for them to forget about the fact that their worlds are probably destroyed. During this time however, Toon Link found out about this not being his world for the first time. He started to freak out. Soon enough Falco hit him, and he turned all that anger to him. Falco was just used to it surprisingly. They spent another hour or two just to get to know each other. It was getting close to becoming night. They were about to hit the hay until they heard voices. "Ugggg, my feet hurt" a young girl said.

"But you're not even walking" a women's voice said.

"Yea, but I've done so much walking before, so my feet hurt" the same young girl said.

"How long are you going to stay on my head" a young boy asked.

"Until we find Lucas" she responded. Everyone heard what she said. They all looked at Lucas and he shrugged. He got up and walked to them.

"You're looking for me" he asked.

"Are you Lucas" the women in a pink dress asked.

"Yea I am him" Lucas said.

"Ok, I am Peach, the boy is Inkling boy, and the girl is Inkling girl. Very creative names I know" Peach said sarcastically. Lucas' huge group walked behind him. "You've grown quite the posy here".

"Why do you need me" Lucas asked.

"To protect you" Inkling Boy said, finally free from the weight on his head.

"Why does he need protecting" Ness came up and asked.

"When you defeated King K Rool, you've officially became a target" Peach finished for Inking Boy.

"Who's King K Rool" Ness asked for his group.

"I'll explain later" Lucas said. "How do you know I'm a target".

"We have someone with the inside scoop. He knows what they are planning to do to you. Before you ask, they are planning on kidnapping you, noncontrolling you, and using you for their own biding" Peach said.

"Where can I be safe" Lucas asked concerned.

"Our base, follow us" Inkling Girl said.

"Can they come" Lucas asked for his group.

"Yea, there is enough room" Peach said. Together they all walked to the underground tunnel system.

"Interesting" Mewtwo said.

"Did you know about any of that" Ike asked.

"Only the King K Rool part. We need to tell Zelda" Mewtwo said. They made their way for their base.

Shulk's group has made it through four of the five areas they pointed out. The have gone through the Mansion, the racetrack, the medieval castle, and the forest with the huge plants. Just as they thought they found someone in each area. The mansion had Luigi, the Racetrack had Captain Falcon, the castle had Simon, and the forest had Olimar. They explained their plan and they all agreed to do it. Luigi was still scared too, but he is always scared. All that left between them and the arena was a maze. They walked into the maze. After a while inside the maze Luigi gets attacked by someone on a motorcycle. They look and see a fat man in a bicker suit. Luigi got up still in pain. The man smiled. The group was about to attack until another person came in. It was a huge purple dragon. Together the dragon and the fat man came in for an attack. The group looks at each other. Shulk has a vision. Then suddenly he knows exactly what to do. He quickly tells his group what to do. They all dodged the combined attacked of the dragon and fat Italian. Luigi goes up to the fat man and brings out his poltergust and brings in the man. He shoots him up. While that happened Olimar brought his winged pikmin and gave them to Simon. Simon flew up and went high enough to kick downward and hit wario. Simon got higher. He kept doing that same downward kick and soon used his uppercut which sent the man flying away. The dragon was taken out as well by the Ice Climbers freezing the dragon, Shulk continuously attacking the frozen dragon, Captain Falcon using his signature falcon Punch on Lucario to make him stronger, the dragon broke from the ice and used his fire breath but Pit reflected it back which stunned the dragon enough for him to get a powerful hit sending him upwards, and Lucario used his strengthened aura sphere on the dragon sending him fly at the same time as the fat man was being sent flying. They looked at them flying and hitting the ground. They looked back for a bit but then retreated to the arena.

"What's with all that noise" a yellow came out from behind a corner.

"Were you asleep all this time" Simon asked.

"Possibly" the ball said. "Names Pac-Man". Everyone in the group introduced themselves and explained what they were going to do. Pac-Man understood, and he joined the group. Together they made their way to the arena. They refused to sleep because of the fact that they know where the group is. Ridley and Wario came back to the arena.

"Thanks for the free ride buddy" Wario said. Ridley stayed back, he was tired.

"You need to lose some weight" Ridley struggled to say.

"HE IS SO STUPID" Tabuu yelled. Wario and Ridley hurried to see why he was yelling. "Let me get this straight. King Dedede purposely turned off his transmitter so he can find Lucas and warn him".

"Yes sir" Bowser said. "I heard him talking to himself".

"I will need you and Wolf to go down to those tunnels and collect Lucas. NOW" Tabuu said. Bowser and Wolf agreed instantly, afraid of disagreeing. Mewtwo and Ike made it back to their base. Zelda sensed their worry.

"What's wrong" Zelda asked.

"Lucas is being targeted" Ike said.

"What do you mean 'targeted'" Zelda asked.

"Galeem's forces are planning of mind controlling him" Mewtwo finished.

"I see. I'm leaving, everyone stays here. Mewtwo, you're in charge while I'm gone" Zelda said pointing to Mewtwo.

"No fair" Cloud pouted. Zelda just rolled her eyes.

"All right everyone, sit down. If anyone one of you gets up I swear to god, you'll regret it" Mewtwo yelled once Zelda left the base.

"I knew I could trust you" Zelda thought.

"Welcome to our base everyone" Peach said. "Let's go see my friends". Peach lead them to where everyone else was. The last people who were introduced had a bit of a dilemma.

"I'm Link" Toon Link said.

"No, I am" Link said. This continued for a while. "You're just a rip-off of me" Link said.

"Look who's talking" Toon Link said.

"All right, this won't work out" Marth said.

"What are we going to do" Toon Link said.

"Well, you look cartoony right. So, what about Cartoon Link" Inkling Boy suggested.

"Or Toon Link" Lucas said under his breath. Ness still heard it and said it out loud.

"Sounds good. Good job Ness" Toon Link said.

"It was Lucas' idea, I just stole it" Ness said with a smile. Lucas smiled at the fact that Ness didn't just steal it and calm it was his. They talked together for a while. King Dedede was explaining the current situation and Tabuu's plan. Lucas decided to look at the other areas that the tunnel lead to. He soon forgot which tunnel he did and didn't do. He accidentally went on the tunnel that leads to New Pork City. Once he found out his mistake he felt stupid. He started to comeback like he purposely did it. "Hey guys, what are we going to d-" Lucas said but was cut off. He noticed something had its hand around his mouth. Everyone looked to see a huge turtle holding Lucas.

"Bowser" King Dedede said surprised.

"I thought you were my friend, but I guess I was wrong" Bowser said. Lucas tried to struggle out of Bowser's gripe. This only made Bowser grip harder which made Lucas start to cry out of pain.

"Leave him alone" Mario yelled and ran toward Bowser. He suddenly gets attacked by Wolf.

"Now, now, now. We need him, so you can't have him" Wolf said. Ness stepped forward to try and attack Wolf. "If you attack me we have permission to kill the kid, so I suggest letting us leave".

"Never" everyone said.

"You know something, you were so focused on me it's too late to save Lucas" Wolf said laughing. They looked and saw that Bowser and Lucas were gone. Everyone's hearts collapsed, they failed. "Have a nice night" Wolf said leaving. Everyone stood there in silence. No one knew what to do.

"How could you" a woman's voice said. Everyone turned around and saw a princess there. "You just stood there and watched as they took Lucas. All of you have the capabilities to get him, but none of you used those abilities. You let him down" she said. This caused everyone to look down on themselves. "Don't just stand there, get to the stadium. The stadium is near where Mario woke up". Zelda left. Everyone still stood there in silence. Toon Link started to walk to the New Pork City exit. Not looking back. Red followed. Ness, Mario, both Inklings, and Sonic followed. Soon everyone followed.

"Let's get him back" Incineroar said. Everyone started to run. Mario was leading them to where he woke up. Zelda went back to her base. She walked in and saw everyone cleaning, even Cloud. Mewtwo saw Zelda. Everyone in the group stopped in front of her.

"They got Lucas" she simply said.


	5. Chapter 5

This is going to be a shorter chapter than the others. This mostly focusses on the cloning process and Shulk's and Mario's team meeting.

"Hey Tabuu, here he is" Bowser said. He through an unconscious Lucas onto the ground.

"Is he dead" Dark Pit came up and asked.

"No, he just passed out due to lack of oxygen" Bowser said.

"Master Hand is the room done" Tabuu asked.

"I just finished" Master Hand said.

"Take him there" Tabuu said. Master Hand took Lucas to the room. "Good job you two".

"Wolf, that was a good plan" Bowser said when Tabuu left.

"I told you, I'm the master of making plans" Wolf said.

"Get a room" Dark Pit said. Tabuu made it to the room where Master Hand put Lucas. Lucas was in a tube.

"How does this work" Tabuu asked.

"I can't work this, I'm too big I'll crush it" Master Hand said. "So, I taught Ganondorf how to work it. We have to wait for him."

"Sorry I'm late" Ganondorf said. "Ok, lets do this". Ganondorf cracked his knuckles. Bowser Jr. was walking past the room. He looked in and saw the three with Lucas in the tube. Bowser Jr. wanted to watch what happened, so he sent on of his mechakoopas inside with a camera. He went to his room and used his clown car to open a screen. He now saw everything his mechakoopa said.

"What are we waiting for" Tabuu asked.

"We need to wait until he is awake" Ganondorf said. Master Hand did his snap which woke Lucas up. When he woke up he saw the three towering, monstrous figures in front of him. He was filled with fear. "Perfect timing" Ganondorf smiled. Ganondorf flipped a few switches. He clicked a few buttons. It was in a very specific order. It was an order specially designed for Lucas, and Lucas only. After the order was fulfilled a light flashed from inside the tube. Lucas' worst memories came up. Memories with his brother, the Masked Man, kept appearing. Thoughts rained in his head. Claiming Lucas' life meaningless.

"You're just a waste of space, no one could ever love you. You're just a pathetic little cockroach that everyone wants gone, but never leaves" It was say out loud. Bowser Jr. was hearing it and felt extremely bad. This went on for an hour, with the words getting worse, and worse by the minute. The messages stopped. They looked at Lucas. He looked the same, aside from one small detail. His eyes were purely red. No pupils, just the everlasting redness. Ganondorf opened the tube. Lucas stepped out.

"Lord Tabuu" Lucas said in his normal young voice. It just sounded more monotone.

"Good, I need to show you to Galeem. Now follow me kid" Tabuu said.

"Yes, my lord" Lucas said.

"I can get used to this" Tabuu smiled. "Good job Ganondorf and Master Hand" Tabuu lead Lucas to Galeem. "Galeem we have a surprise". Master Hand was following Tabuu, so they can communicate.

"Lord Galeem" Lucas bowed down. Galeem was about to tell Master Hand "You're a very strong kid Lucas". But Lucas was able to understand him. "Thanks, my lord, I appreciate the compliment".

"You're able to understand Galeem" Tabuu asked Lucas.

"I can" Lucas said.

"Ok then, we have to deal with some pests" Tabuu said. Mario's group made it to where Mario woke up. They walked around in the dark to find the stadium. ROB was leading because he could light the way. They soon found the stadium; the only problem was that it was floating. They didn't know how to get up there, but they weren't going to give up. While trying to find out a way to get into the arena they saw some people coming from a huge maze.

"Hey pit, there is a lot of people over there" Luigi said.

"It looks like they're trying to get into the arena" Captain falcon said noticed a robot flying to the arena but not making it.

"There is a lot of people there" Pit repeated from Luigi. The other group stopped trying and waited for them. Both groups started to walk to each other. They were in arm's length from each other now.

"Trying to get in" Shulk asked.

"Yea, you" Mario said.

"Yup, we're going in, so we can investigate something we feel is bad. Why are you going in" Shulk said. This took Mario's group some time to respond. Some of the members even started to shed a tear.

"They took out friend, and probably mind controlled him. This is where they are". Mario said. Shulk's group put a hand over his mouth.

"Hey, Shulk. We need to help them up there" Pit said.

"Yea. We'll help you get your friend" Shulk said.

"Thank you so much" Mario said.

"Hey Magikoopa, can you help us" Shulk asked.

"Magikoopa" Mario said to himself. He heard this name before. A familiar figure appeared and made a cloud staircase.

"Nice to see you again Mario" Magikoopa said.

"You know each other" Shulk asked.

"Long story" Mario said. Together they climbed that cloud staircase. When they got up they saw who they were looking for. Lucas, with his pure red eyes, was standing there. Every other enemy was standing behind him. Tabuu and Galeem were flying up above them.

"Hi 'friends'" Lucas said using finger quotes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lucas" Mario said.

"That's him" Pit asked Ness. Ness nodded.

"What are you doing Lucas, you're our friend" Incineroar said.

"I'm not anyone's friend. There is only one person I am remotely close too. That one person us my lord" Lucas said looking up.

"Thank you, Lucas," Galeem was able to tell Lucas.

"Not you" Lucas said.

"Then he means me" Tabuu said.

"None of you" Lucas said.

"Then who" Ganondorf asked. Lucas closed his eyes. He opened them and now they were purely black.

"Lord Dharkon" Lucas said.

"Lord who" Tabuu asked. Suddenly there was a crack in the sky. They sky broke apart more and more. Everyone, including Tabuu and Galeem, were preparing to attack. The sky broke enough to see a ton of Master Hands but crazier. Galeem recognized those hands. They were the clones of Master Hand he made. They weren't the same though. One of the hands came and picked up Lucas.

"No" Ness yelled for his group.

"Lord Dharkon will purify everything and everyone" Lucas. Mr. Game and Watch walked outside. He needed some fresh air. He saw the crack and the hands. He came back in.

"Boss" He said. Zelda turned around. "Something is going on outside". All of them walked outside. They all now saw Dharkon.

"Who is he" Ike asked.

"I have no clue" Zelda said. "We need to go there". Zelda teleported all of them to the arena. Their sudden appearance didn't bother anyone.

"Good, everyone is here" Lucas said.

"Everyone is not here. There is still a lot of people missing" Zelda yelled.

"Lord Dharkon has them. He used Galeem and Tabuu from the beginning. This was all his plan. Let the darkness take over" Lucas said. Darkness covered everything. Dharkon and Lucas created their own arena. Unlike Galeem, Dharkon was able to speak freely. They tasked the wave of Crazy Hands to grab Tabuu, Master Hand, and Galeem. Everyone else were unconscious.

"Leave them Lucas" Dharkon said.

"But" Lucas said.

"It's fine, they are not a threat" Dharkon said.

"Yes, my lord" Lucas said.

"Now, are you going to come with me to the arena, or are you going to traverse this new world" Dharkon.

"I'll explore" Lucas said.

"Good choice see you soon" Dharkon left for the arena. Lucas was left on the old arena. He saw everyone's unconscious body. The Arena was mostly the same. The only difference is that the arena is more distorted. He was about to jump to the cloud staircase until someone stopped him.

"You can't leave" a boy's voice said. Lucas turned around. He saw Ness.

"Leave me be" Lucas said. He fully turned to Ness.

"This isn't you" Ness said.

"You don't know what I am" Lucas said.

"Yes, I do, we're both psychics. I can sense your true self. The real Lucas is in there" Ness said pointing to his chest.

"This is my true self" Lucas said. Ness noticed that he was tearing up. Tears were running down his cheek.

"I promise I'll help you" Ness said as Lucas started to walk off.

"I don't need help" Lucas called back. Ness felt this sudden rage burning inside of him after seeing Lucas cry. Ness grabbed his bat. He went up to everyone of Tabuu's team and hit them with the bat. They all woke up. They were about to attack Ness until Ganondorf stopped them. Ganondorf saw the anger and guilt in the boy's face.

"Ness, I'm sorry" Ganondorf said. Ness lowered his bat.

"What are you doing" Dark Pit asked Ganondorf.

"I was the one who mind controlled Lucas. I felt his pain. He was in so much agony, I hated doing it. I don't know how to break through to him, but I'll be willing to do anything" Ganondorf said. Ness griped the bat harder. "I can't speak for them though" Ganondorf pointed to the others. Bowser Jr. came forward.

"I don't know if this'll help but here" Bowser Jr. gave Ness the tablet that held the video of Lucas being Mind controlled. Ness watched it. His heart broke at what he had gone through. He looked back to Ganondorf. Ness smacked him in the head with the bat.

"I deserved that" Ganondorf said. All of the other people saw the passion in hitting Ganondorf. Bowser Jr. showed everyone else the video. They all took turns hitting Ganondorf. They are now committed to helping Lucas break from his control, along with defeating Dharkon, Tabuu, Master Hand, Galeem, and Crazy Hand. They all woke the other fighters up. Ness had to explain that the villains were on their side. He didn't show them the video yet. They all looked around. The world was different. The maze that Shulk's group came out of wasn't there anymore. It was replaced by a huge clock. They all looked at each other confused.

Lucas was walking around the new world. He touches his cheek, feeling the tear. Lucas looked back. He wasn't to far but was far enough to not be seen. He was in an area that seemed to a castle. He took note of the fact that there is a lot of castles here. He climbed on top of one of the towers. He jumped from tower to tower. He was getting closer to the arena that everyone is on. He is now able to see all of the fighters. He sits down, his feet dangling off the edge. His left eye started to fade back to normal. "Sorry Ness" he said. Ness looked around the arena. Eventually he saw Lucas on a nearby castle. They just stared at each other. Lucas' eye went back to being purely black. He stood up and walked off the castle. Ness smiled. He got through to him a little bit.

"Did you know about this" Mewtwo asked Zelda.

"No, there was no hint to the existence of Dharkon" Zelda said.

"Why would she know" Falco asked, over hearing their conversation.

"We were able to see Galeem, and Tabuu during the collision. Due to us seeing the Collison we got the information of who is who. We sought out to make sure we protected you all" Zelda said.

"We" Falco said confused.

"Yes, me, Mewtwo, Greninja, Ike, Mr. Game and Watch, Cloud, and Palutena. We all were able to bypass the light" Zelda said.

"Why didn't you tell us before" Pit asked.

"It's complicated" Zelda said.

"That's just an excuse to not tell us the real reason" Dark Pit scoffed.

"Well let me just say you're one of the reasons why we are here" Zelda roared.

"Me, what did I do" Dark Pit yelled back.

"If you didn't allow them to mind control Lucas, he would never have called Dharkon on this world" Zelda said. Dark Pit shut up. Everyone heard this conversation that soon turned to an argument. They all became quiet when they brought up Lucas' name.

"We have to find him" Mario said.

"But, we don't know where he went" Ness lied.

"Then we can explore this world and find him" Mario suggested.

"What are we going to do when we find him" Peach asked.

"We'll cross that road when we find him" Mario said.

"How will we find him though" Shulk asked.

"We can split into teams and explore this world. We should eventually find him. We might also find other people along the way" Mario said.

"Do we choose our team members" Toon Link asked.

"I will choose them" Mewtwo came up and said. "I can sense your abilities and find people best suiting for you". They had some people not like idea. Eventually Mewtwo was able to convince everyone. Everyone closed their eyes so Mewtwo can evaluate them It was normal until he got to Ness. When he evaluated Ness, he found out that he knew the direction of Lucas. He also now knows that Ness was able to break through Lucas a bit. Mewtwo then started to communicate with Ness in their heads.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you know where Lucas went" Mewtwo spoke to Ness in their heads.

"I don't think he would want me to" Ness thought.

"Alright" Mewtwo saw as he was moving onto the next person. He told everyone he made his decision. Mewtwo said he made 9 teams with all of them will have five members. Team one was Luigi, Ike, Peach, and Villager. Team two is Marth, Simon, Sonic, and ROB. Team three is MII Brawler, Ridley, Captain Falcon, and Pac-Man. Team four is Greninja, Dark Samus, Wii, and Fox. Team five is Olimar, Lucario, Swordfighter, and Bowser Jr. Team six is Incineroar, Dark Pit, Cloud, and Palutena. Team seven is King K Rool, Gunner, Falco, and Mr. Game and Watch. Team eight is Mario, Inkling Girl, Ganondorf, King Dedede. Team nine is Shulk, Wolf, Pit, and Zelda. Team ten is Ness, Mewtwo, Toon Link, and Inkling Boy. Team eleven is Link, Bowser, Red, and both Ice Climbers. Most of them were ok with they group, but some hated their arrangement.

"Why do I have to be paired with her" Cloud yelled at Mewtwo.

"Because your abilities work well together" Mewtwo said.

"You could've paired me with any other swordsmen, and you chose Cloud" Palutena yelled.

"You get what you get and don't throw a fit" Mewtwo said. All of the teams chose a location to head in. Mewtwo immediately pointed to the castle location that Ness saw him in. Everyone else chose a different location. Some went in the same location but soon split up when they saw another location.


	7. Chapter 7

Shulk, Wolf, Pit, and Zelda went towards the clock looking area. They were joined by Mario's and Marth's team. They split up when Mario's group went toward an area that looks like a tennis court. Marth's group left when they saw an area that's a big mechanical area. Shulk's groups were wandering around the clock-based area for a while. They were about to leave to the next area until someone grabbed Pit. They looked for him and saw a lady in all black holding him. "Hello angel" she said.

"I'd drop him If I were you" Wolf said.

"Why should I" she said.

"Because we are not in the mood for your bullcrap" Wolf responded.

"Well, all angels must die. Him included" she said.

"Listen lady, we are busy. Give us our friend back" Shulk said. She was being distracted by them and Pit was able to release himself.

"You sneaky little" she got cut off.

"Shut up now, I am not in the mood" Pit said angrily. "I am trying to save someone. He has probably been through more than you could ever think about" The lady stayed quiet. Wolf stepped up.

"I ruined that kid, usually I wouldn't care much but seeing what we did to him just broke me. So, let us go so I can show that I'm sorry for what we did" Wolf said surprising Pit and Zelda. Zelda out a hand on Wolf's shoulder.

"Listen, would you like to help us" Zelda said. The lady looked at Pit. She had a sorrowful look on her face.

"Yea just lead the way. I'm bayonetta" Bayonetta said. Pit's group introduced themselves. They followed Bayonetta through the clock area. While they were going through the area Pit's group was explaining the situation. At the tennis court there were two people playing tennis. The players hit the ball out of the stadium.

"Come on Daisy, we can't waste the balls like this" a greed dinosaur said.

"That's only the fifth ball I've lost" Daisy said.

"Yea five out of seven" the dinosaur said.

"Shut up Yoshi, it's not that big of a deal" Daisy said.

"You said you played tennis on your own world" Yoshi asked.

"Yea" Daisy said confused.

"Did you always lose the tennis balls like this" Yoshi said.

"…. Look people are here" Daisy changed the subject. Yoshi looked back to see four people. Mario's group was standing there. King Dedede was knocked out.

"What happened to him" Yoshi asked.

"He got socked by a tennis ball" Mario said.

"That was my fault, I didn't mean to" Daisy said. Yoshi was shaking his head.

"He should be fine" Ganondorf said putting King Dedede down.

"What are you doing here" Yoshi asked.

"Looking for a friend" Inkling Girl said.

"Who" Yoshi asked again.

"His name is Lucas, you've seen him" Inkling girl asked.

"I don't know what he looks like, but I never saw anyone else but Daisy. We just met and just started to play tennis and got to know each other" Yoshi explained.

"Did Lucas get lost or something" Daisy asked.

"Not really" Mario said. Daisy and Yoshi looked confused. Mario's group told the two tennis players what happened to Lucas. They said what they were going to do and the fact that there were other teams trying to find him. When Marth's group made it to the mechanical area they found a person who had a lot of weapons, snake. He was told about the situation. The only difference with this conversation over the others is the fact that Snake saw something. He was one of the various Crazy Hands flying around.

"Was the hand carrying anyone" Marth asked.

"It looked like it" Snake said.

"Did you see anyone it was carrying" Sonic asked.

"No, all I know is that it landed over there" Snake said pointing to another mechanical area, but this one looked heavily based on blue.

"Is that where we are going" Simon asked.

"Yup, let's go" Marth said. They made their way to the second mechanical area. They were walking there until they saw a blue robot get launched passed them. ROB looked at him and scanned him.

"He is Mega Man, and he is in a lot of pain" ROB said.

"But, he looks like a robot. Don't robots not feel emotions" Sonic asked.

"Some robots are built with access to emotions and feelings, he is one of them. I'll help him up" ROB said. He picked Mega Man up and followed his group. They soon saw him, Lucas, just standing there.

"Lucas" Marth yelled.

"Hello" Lucas said.

"Come with us, fight this darkness" Simon said.

"You can fight the darkness all you want, but you can never get rid of it. Darkness is in us all. It's best if you just listen to your inner darkness, rather than fighting it" Lucas said putting his hands behind his back.

"Never, we need to fight this Lucas" Marth said.

"I'm giving you a chance, join Dharkon. Let the darkness flow" Lucas said.

"Never" Simon said for his group.

"Well, don't say I never gave you a chance" Lucas said. "Before I leave I have a gift. Sonic, you'll recognize him". Sonic looked confused. "Dr. Eggman". Dr. Eggman appeared from behind Marth's group.

"Hello Sonic" Eggman said in his mech.

"Of all people" Sonic said. Mega Man woke up. He didn't realize he was in the hands of ROB.

"Not you again" Mega Man stood up. He fell back down. ROB looked at Marth who nodded. ROB grabbed Mega Man and moved him out of the fight. Mega Man started to talk to the fellow robot. ROB explained that his group will deal with Eggman while Mega Man heals up. ROB brings out some medicine he had initially kept for Lucas but gave it to Mega Man. Mega Man sat there healing up while ROB went over to the fight that had already taken place. ROB joined in. Lucas stood there. He saw Mega Man sitting. He walked up to him. Lucas looked down with his pitch-black eyes. Mega Man felt scared but was unable to move. Lucas knelt down. Lucas' left eye became normal.

"I'm not the same, I can't control myself. I have a friend; his name is Ness. He was able to break me, but not enough. I can take control of myself for a short time. I just wanted to saw, defend my friends. Defend them from me. Promise me you'll always protect them, no matter what" Lucas said. Mega Man nodded. Lucas stood up. His eye turned back to being Pitch-black. ROB noticed Mega Man and Lucas talking. He continued to fight Eggman. Eggman was knocking everyone around. Sonic knew how to defeat him. He led the pack to beating him. They quickly beat him once they listened to Sonic. When Eggman was defeated he started to glow. Then suddenly he turned into a colorful orb, similar to the Bomberman with Link. The orb went to Lucas. "You're so pathetic, I knew we shouldn't have trusted you". Lucas threw the orb away. The group was walking toward Lucas until he snapped. A Crazy Hand appeared out of no where and picked him up. He looked back at Mega Man and flew away. ROB told his group about the conversation between Lucas and Mega Man.

"What did he say" Snake asked.

"He said that his friend Ness broke him. He can gain control for a little bit. He can only gain control because of Ness" Mega Man said.

"That's it" Simon asked.

"Yea" Mega Man lied.


	8. Chapter 8

Due to the very limited number of places to go the teams had to pair up and spit up. The biggest paring was the pairing of Luigi's, Link's, Greninja's, and Incineroar's teams. They all went toward an area that seemed to be based on a small village. Due to the lack of size it was easy to spot the other areas. So, they decided that Luigi's team will stay in the village, Greninja's team will be going to a location that seems to be yet another castle. (I'm very creative as you can tell). Link's team decided to go to a plain looking area that had a lot of ducks. Some of the ducks are randomly falling to the ground. All that was left was Incineroar's team. They couldn't find a location. That is until a strange ship came into their view. The front of the ship looked to be a mask. Palutena grabbed them all and teleported there. When they got onto the ship Incineroar started to freak out. "What's wrong with the oversized cat" Cloud asked.

"I don't like heights" Incineroar cried.

"Shut it cloud" Palutena hit Cloud on the head.

"Don't touch my glorious hair" Cloud yelled.

"I can touch whatever I want" Palutena yelled back. Dark Pit went back to Incineroar.

"They are very weird" Dark Pit said.

"Yea, they are" Incineroar nervously said.

"Listen, I understand being afraid of heights, but every fear can be overcome. Life is throwing this at you to test you, if you bypass it then it means that you're very strong. Just try not to think about it ok" Dark Pit put a hand on Incineroar's back.

"Why are you helping me" Incineroar asked.

"It's because you seem the most normal, and I want to have someone I can talk too" Dark Pit responded.

"Well you found him" Incineroar smiled. They continued to walk on the ship. Cloud and Palutena continued to argue and hit each other. They got to the front of the ship.

"What are you doing on my ship" a deep voice said. They turned around to see two people. One was pink and small. The other was the same size but was darker and had the same mask as the ship.

"Well, we just saw this ship and" Dark Pit was cut off.

"Decided to invade huh" the deep voice said.

"It's not that at all, we're just trying to find our friend" Incineroar said.

"Why would he be here" the deep voice continued.

"We had to look, and we thought that we could get a good vantage point" Incineroar said.

"What's he looks like" the pink puffball asked.

"He has some fancy looking blonde hair, he also has a striped shirt. He is also tiny because he is a kid" Dark Pit said.

"We can help them right Meta Knight" the puffball asked.

"I don't know Kirby, I haven't been able to control this ship" Meta Knight said.

"Why" Palutena asked.

"It's stuck in permanent auto-pilot" Meta Knight said.

"Do you know where it's going" Cloud asked.

"No, it only says that we are going in a circle" Meta Knight said. "It also says that we are stopping in 1000 feet".

"Do you mind if we can stay" Incineroar asked.

"Why not, welcome to the Halberd" Meta Knight said. Luigi's team was searching every house in the village. They have yet seen anyone.

"Man, I'm beat" Ike said.

"Hey, here is a park, we can sit on the benches" Luigi pointed out. They walk over to the benches in the park.

"This place looks a lot like where I lived" Villager said.

"It does" Peach asked.

"Yea, I mean not exactly. My village doesn't look like this exactly, but it seems very alike" Villager said.

"So, you're used to this smallness" Peach said.

"Weird way of saying it, but yea" Villager said. "It was comfy though, but it looks like I won't be going back". Villager looked down in sadness. Ike put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we've all lost things. As long as we stick together we'll live" Ike said. Villager smiled.

"That's very inspirational" a girl's voice said. Everyone turned in confusion. A bipedal, feminine dog was behind them. "Hi" she said.

"Who are you" Luigi asked.

"Name's Isabelle" Isabelle said.

"Why do we try to find people, we should just wait for them to find us" Peach said rubbing her feet.

"Stop complaining" Luigi said. "Is there anyone else here" Luigi turned to Isabelle.

"Not that I saw" Isabelle said. She sat next to the saddened Villager. "I did see something else though"

"What" Ike asked.

"There is something under this village. The entrance is over there. I haven't looked in it though" Isabelle said pointing in a direction. They looked at Villager who was still sad.

"Tomorrow" Ike said. They spent the rest of the day just relaxing and cheering Villager up. Greninja's team made it to one of the many castles.

"Where should we start searching" Fox asked.

"Can we start with yoga" Wii asked.

"Enough with yoga" Fox said.

"We can only search one of two places. The courtyard, or the innards of the castle" Greninja said. He looked over to Dark Samus. "You can choose". Dark Samus just shrugged. Dark Samus stayed quiet and looked away. Greninja and Fox looked at each other. Wii soon joined in. They separated themselves from Dark Samus, so they can talk. "You think something might be wrong with her" Fox asked

"Possibly" Greninja said.

"You think she need Yoga" Wii said.

"You know, they might actually work" Fox said.

"Yoga time" Wii said excitedly.

"Yup" Greninja said. Wii shrieked in excitement. She ran over to Dark Samus.

"Hey Sam" She yelled out.

"Sam" Dark Samus thought.

"It's time for yoga" Wii said. She started to do yoga poses. Dark Samus just watched. Fox decided to join. It perked Dark Samus' interest. Greninja soon joined. All three of them did yoga moves. "Come on Dark Samus, join in. You're our friend" Wii said. Those words echoed in Dark Samus' head. 'You're our friend. You're our friend. You're our friend'. Dark Samus looked up and decided to join in on the yoga. "I'm sorry for being quiet, I'm just not the best with making friends" Dark Samus finally said.

"Don't worry about it, we all have problems. You just need to learn to overcome them" Fox said.

"What are you guys going" a man's voice said. Everyone stopped doing yoga to look who was talking. They saw someone with red hair and another one with bluer hair.

"We were cheering our friend up" Fox said.

"Right, ok. You seem to sort of know what your doing here, so can you help us" the red-haired man asked.

"With what" Fox asked back.

"Explaining why we are not in our world anymore" the other man said.

"It's a long story" Fox said. The group explained to the two men about what happened and how they got there. They mainly used Greninja because he had an inside scoop as to the collision. They then found out the two men's names. The red-haired man was named Roy and the other was Chrom. They noticed that they were getting tired, so they stayed in the castle to relax and go to sleep. Link's team had made it to the plain, duck filled area. They split up and explored the large area. They made sure that there was a rendezvous point. They chose for it to be a strange looking tree where all the ducks continued to fall. When they actually split up there was something hiding in a bush near the tree. It was a dog. The dog was soon joined by his only friend, a duck. They decided to pop out when they came back. They were gone for an hour. Bowser was the first to make it to the tree. Soon joined by the Ice Climber, Red, and finally Link. They reported that they found nothing. Nana tagged Popo and ran. Popo was chasing her until a dog and a duck popped out and scared them both. Link was ready to attack until they saw the dog laughing. "What was that about" Popo yelled.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it" the Dog said. "You may call us Duck Hunt".

"That wasn't funny" Popo scoffed.

"So, you're saying we looked around the entire area and you were here the entire time" Bowser yelled. The dog nodded its head. The duck looked up and saw something.

"Hey, what's that" the Duck asked. Everyone looked up.

"One of those hands" Red mentioned. The hand opened up and someone came down from it. When he landed they saw who it was. "Lucas" Red yelled out. Lucas looked over to Bowser. Bowser looked down in regret for catching Lucas.

"I'm here to give you something" Lucas said.

"Lucas come and help us" Link said ignoring what Lucas said.

"Not possible, I have a task to do" Lucas said. He opened his hand, and something flew out of it. It was another colorful orb.

"What is that" The Dog asked.

"It's a spirit, and not a nice one either" Lucas said. Lucas snapped, and the spirit orb started to glow. A huge dragon soon appeared. "Rathalos, attack" Lucas yelled. Rathalos flew over to the group. Crazy Han came down and picked Lucas up. He was above them, watching. Rathalos was heavily attacking the group. They were fighting for a king time but eventually Rathalos lost. Lucas obtained the spirit orb and through away. Before the group could talk to Lucas Crazy Hand grabbed him and flew him to Dharkon.

"How were they" Dharkon asked.

"They lost, Dr. Eggman and Rathalos both lost" Lucas said.

"Then did you destroy them like I said" Dharkon asked.

"Yes" Lucas lied.

"Here are some more, lets hope they are good" Dharkon gave Lucas some more spirits.


	9. Thank You all

I know it doesn't mean much, but I just wanna thank all of you for reading this. I'm just proud that there have been more than a thousand readers here. Whether or not that means that a thousand different people have read this or just people coming back a lot I still feel grateful. I also just want to tell the person who gave me the request that I will be focusing on that soon. This story is almost done. I just spent time with my best friend, so I haven't written as much as I would like. I wanted to talk about that request here so that other people can know that I do accept requests. I will give everyone else a sneak peak into the request though. It will be called "The Smash Bros Super Show". This will be a smash bros adaptation of the Super Mario Super Show. I will be making it my side project. I will have another bigger project. So, the Super Show and the bigger project will be running at the same time. Thanks again for reading this I really appreciate all the support.


	10. Chapter 9

Ridley's team, Olimar's team, and Falco's team went toward a city. The city had a building that was named Silph co. Lucario recognized it. He told his group and the others that this was called Saffron City. They used this knowledge to figure out that Olimar's team will be staying in Saffron. Ridley's team went toward a plain looking beach town. They saw a huge turtle and a structure in the water. Falco's team went toward an area that seems to be very space like. While Olimar's team was exploring the city area and Lucario started to have memories of this place. He started to feel homesick. "You ok" Swordfighter asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. It's just, I'm from the Sinoh region, when I was a Riolu. A little bit before I became a Lucario my trainer moved us to Saffron City. I lived most my life there, until the collision happened" Lucario explained.

"I'm sorry to hear" Swordfighter said.

"It's fine, sometimes it's good to feel homesick" Lucario said.

"Yea, I've felt homesick before" Olimar said. He explained his story of cashing on an unknown planet and meeting the Picmin. Bowser Jr soon explained his lack of a mother just, so they can get to know him a little more. Swordfighter felt awkward since he had little no exciting memory to share. Lucario led his group to a stadium that he and his trainer went for some training. When they went into the stadium it looked like how he remembered. It was huge, there were tons of seats. They were headed to the side of the arena that the trainers would come out of. They entered the part where there were waiting rooms. There were voices in one of the rooms. "Heal him Nurse Joy" a squeaky voice said.

"I'll help him, but I'm not Nurse Joy" a man's voice said.

"Just do it" the same squeaky voice said. Olimar's group looks at each other and heads to the room. It was label 'Mini Pokémon Center'. They entered and saw two yellow mouse looking things, and one person who looks like Mario but in a doctor's outfit.

"Mario" Swordfighter yelled out.

"Yes" he responded. The bigger mouse looked up.

"I thought you went with Pit's team" Swordfighter continued.

"Who's Pit" the doctor asked. Swordfighter was confused.

"Hey, you know how there are multiple Links" Olimar said.

"Yea" Swordfighter said.

"Maybe there are multiple Mario's too" Olimar said.

"What's wrong with him" Bowser Jr. asked the doctor.

"Pikachu and Pichu were training and Pichu got too damaged. Also, if it makes it simpler you can call me Doctor Mario" Doctor Mario said overhearing Olimar's conversation.

"Will Pichu be alright" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Yes, he will, he just needs time to rest" Doctor Mario said. Pikachu ran out of the stadium. He trusted Doctor Mario enough to leave him with Pichu. He was followed by Lucario.

"You know what's going on here" Lucario asked Pikachu.

"Not really, all I know is that my trainer is gone" Pikachu said sadly.

"Mine is too, but I have friends who understand what I say" Lucario said.

"I could see that" Pikachu said.

"How touching" a kid's voice said. Pikachu and Lucario turned around. Standing in front of them was Lucas.

"Lucas" Lucario yelled out.

"Is he your trainer" Pikachu asked.

"No, but he has the same name as my trainer" Lucario said. "Lucas are you alright".

"Why, I'm perfect. Never better" Lucas said. He didn't notice a tear in his eye.

"Do you need something" Pikachu asked.

"I have someone you guys might recognize" Lucas said smirking evilly.

"Who do you mean" Lucario asked.

"Rayquaza" Lucas said. The huge green dragon spawned at flew around. Crazy Hand came down and Picked up Lucas.

"Pikachu, run inside and get everyone else" Lucario said.

"But, will you be fine here by yourself" Pikachu asked.

"Don't worry about me, just get the others" Lucario yelled as he jumped away from an attack. Pikachu ran inside. He noticed that Pichu was just resting on the bed with everyone else talking.

"Everyone, we have a situation up stairs hurry" Pikachu said. Lucario was running and attacking Rayquaza. He soon got caught by the big dragon. He was being picked up and was brought over to Rayquaza's mouth. When Lucas saw the he attacked Rayquaza himself. He ordered Crazy Hand to go and pick Lucario up. Right when Lucario was picked up Pikachu and the others came onto the arena.

"Where's Lucario" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Don't know, but first let's deal with Rayquaza" Pikachu said. Crazy Hand flew up high and opened itself, so Lucas can talk to Lucario. This time around Lucas was able to change both of his eyes to his normal color.

"Listen Lucario, I can control myself longer than before but still not very long. I just want to apologize for Rayquaza. I'm planning something, a way to attack both Galeem and Dharkon. I will need your help to do it though" Lucas said.

"How can I help" Lucario asked.

"Take this, it's a mechanism that ROB gave me a long time ago. He found it in a doctor's office. He didn't know what it was for was gave it to me. It was when King K Rool attacked and we were about to meet Toon Link's group. I was able to connect it with everyone by flying over everyone. I will need you to make a rendezvous point for everyone to meet at. I will get there myself, lets hope I have full control though" Lucas gave Lucario the small device. Crazy Hand through Lucario back into the fight and Lucas' eyes went back to being black. They soon defeated Rayquaza, Lucas threw the spirit away and flew toward the beach town. Lucario took a second look at the device. He separated himself from the others to use it. He turned it on. "After everyone looks at their chosen areas please meet back to the floating stadium". The device was able to change his voice. Everyone heard it. They all took it to heart. Some groups started to make their way back. Lucario's group took Pichu and also made their way back. Some still continued to search areas. Falco's team made it to the space area. They heard the message to meet back at the stadium. They wanted to make sure they explored this area 100% before going back. Even people who don't know what the stadium was still got the message. Falco's team was about to head back until they heard two girl's voices from afar. They looked for them and when they found them the girls were very confused. They were trying to find the arena.

"Do you need help" Mr. Game and Watch came up and asked. He knew the answer though.

"Yea, we are trying to find this stadium" the armored girl said.

"We know where the stadium is" Mr. Game and Watch said.

"Why do we need to go there anyway" the other girl said.

"I'm sure they'll explain it better than we can" Falco said.

"Hey K Rool, can you fly us there" Falco asked.

"Yea, but what are your names ladies" K Rool asked as he got his propellerpack out.

"I'm Samus, and she is Zero Suit Samus" Samus said.

"That makes three Samus' in total" King K Rool said.

"What do you mean" Zero Suit Samus asked.

"You'll find out" King K Rool said. He flew his group to the stadium. Ridley's team decided to walk onto the huge turtle. It didn't seem to mind much. There was a spherical building near them. Pac-Man volunteered to walk in first. When he did he saw a small child and a ninja. They saw Pac-Man and politely asked him to enter.

"Can I have my friends come in" Pac-Man asked.

"Sure" the child said. Pac-Man brought brawler and Captain Falcon in. Ridley stayed out because he was too big. He said he'll watch out for anyone. Brawler saw the child who looked familiar.

"You look like our friend Link" Brawler said.

"I am Link" the kid said.

"You look like a Young Link" Brawler said.

"Can we call you Young Link" Captain Falcon asked.

"Sure, but there are other Link" Young Link asked.

"Yea, there's two. There is a grownup Link, which we call just plain Link. There is also a cartoony Link which we just named Toon Link" Pac-Man said.

"Oh, well ok then. Call me Young Link then" Young Link said.

"And you can call me Sheik" the ninja said. Pac-Man started to explain the situation, so they can know what's happening. Ridley was standing guard outside. He saw someone approach him. He started to laugh maniacally. Ridley took a closer look at the person and he seemed to have a mask. Ridley called out to his group.

"I might need you guys to come out" Ridley yelled back. Young Link soon heard the laugh. He knew that laugh all too well.

"Skull Kid" Young Link said has he left. He completely ignored the huge dragon next to him. Lucas was above them. He was watching. They defeated Skull Kid pretty easily with Ridley's powerful attacks. The spirit flew up to Lucas but all they saw was the spirit flying to a hand. Ridley flew everyone back to the stadium. Incineroar's group was still sitting on the Halberd. The Halberd mysteriously stopped. They left the ship to see why it stopped. They were now standing on an area that looked like a castle made of wood. There were signs everywhere but it was in a language they couldn't understand. They heard some manly voices. "Haduken" one said. The other voice said "Shoruken". They followed the voices and saw to people fighting. One was wearing white and the other one was wearing red.

"Come on Ryu, I thought you were stronger than that" the red one said.

"Just shut up and fight Ken" Ryu said.

"Jealous" Ken teased. The continued to fight. They ignored the message from Lucario. Incineroar's group walked out which caught the two men by surprise. "Hey look, it's a big cat" Ken said.

"Why do people keep calling be a big cat" Incineroar said. Dark Pit patted his back.

"What are you doing" Dark Pit asked.

"We're fighting" Ryu said.

"Don't you want to find out why we need to go to the stadium" Dark Pit said.

"He doesn't" Ken said.

"Shut it" Ryu said. "It's probably not that big of a deal anyway". Incineroar's group looked at each other. They then explained why this is significant. This changed Ryu's mind.

"Told you we should've gone to begin with" Ken said.

"What did I say, shut up" Ryu said.

"Man, you sure do sound like two of our friends" Meta Knight said. Kirby laughed.

"Who do you mean exactly" Cloud crossed his arms.

"Don't cross your hands like your epic" Palutena said.

"Can I do something without you back talking me" Cloud yelled.

"Can you stop being an idiot" Palutena said.

"See what I mean" Meta Knight said. Ken nodded his head while Ryu just rolled his eyes. They got on the Halberd and it started to fly itself back to the stadium.


	11. Chapter 10

Wario left. He did not get his mind read by Mewtwo. He did not get put into a team. He didn't want to let Mewtwo come into his head. He ran when he started to read minds. Mewtwo was smart though. He knew Wario would leave. So, he still went in his head to force Wario to go a certain way. Wario went toward the castle area that Mewtwo took his team. But instead of exploring it he went to a nearby forest. When Wario got there, he saw Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. He reluctantly started a team of his own. Despite starting the team by himself he was able to get more people on his team faster than the others. He met Robin and Lucina, and he made it to a generic city once the call come on. In the town he saw Little Mac and Jigglypuff. "Shouldn't we head back to the stadium" Donkey Kong asked.

"I don't know" Wario said.

"Are you scared of someone" Donkey Kong asked.

"Maybe" Wario said.

"You got to face your fears eventually" Little Mac said.

"You don't really understand" Wario said. He then explained that he ran away from the team formation process.

"Why didn't you want a team" Jigglypuff asked.

"I don't work well with people, well there is one person I work well with" Wario said.

"Who" Jigglypuff asked.

"His name is Waluigi, but I haven't seen him. He was my only friend, I didn't want Mewtwo to see me as being pathetic for being sad that he isn't here" Wario said looking down. Diddy Kong came up and put a hand on his back.

"I can say the same for my friend Dixie Kong" Diddy Kong said.

"And plus, we're your friends" Little Mac said. Wario had a faint smile.

"Fine, let's go back" Wario said.

"That's the spirit" Donkey Kong said. In the dark stadium where Dharkon is Lucas arrives. He explains the spirits were a fail.

"Here, one last one" Dharkon gave Lucas another one. Lucas didn't leave immediately. He went towards Tabuu and Galeem's cell. There was someone watching over them. It was a lady in a blue dress.

"Where's Master Hand" Lucas asked her.

"Boss he is in the clone creation room" the lady said. Lucas went to the clone creation room. Master Hand was in there. There were also wires connecting from him to a machine. They were creating more Master Hands to turn them Crazy. Lucas' eyes changed to normal. He went over to the machine.

"PK Fire" Lucas said. He shot the machine. The wires detached from Master Hand. Also, all the cloned Crazy Hands disappeared. Now there was only one hand and it was the one right in front of him. Master Hand woke up. "Lucas" Master Hand said confused.

"I know you don't want to work for Galeem" Lucas said.

"What do you mean" Master Hand said.

"You can fight him, we can fight him" Lucas said.

"How will we do it on our own" Master Hand said.

"We're not on our own, the old stadium is filled with everyone person on the planet. I have other people who fight whoever I want them to fight. Dharkon thinks I lost all control of myself, but Ness helped me more than he even knows. Can I trust you" Lucas asked. Master Hand looked away. He looked back.

"You have my word, I'll fly you to the stadium" Master Hand said.

"Not yet, I need to see someone. We also can't forget Rosalina. We won't need her to watch Galeem and Tabuu anymore" Lucas said. Lucas and Master Hand left and said that Rosalina can leave with them. "I'm sorry to have made you watch them" Lucas bowed his head. Rosalina spawned her Luma who hugged Lucas. Lucas laughed. He hasn't laughed in a long time. Rosalina messed with Lucas' hair.

"Don't worry boss" Rosalina said.

"Just call me Lucas" Lucas said. Master Hand picked Lucas and Rosalina up and left. Dharkon just assumed that it was crazy hand since both Master and Crazy Hand flew in a fist manor. When they were far enough Lucas told Master Hand where to go. Lucas lead them to where Ness' team was. They were in a castle relaxing. They had found two people in that castle. Richter and Corrin. Master Hand landed. Corrin saw this. "Ness, the hand you were talking about is here" Corrin yelled. Inkling boy, Ness, Mewtwo, Toon Link, and Richter come to see what the Hand wants. They were preparing an attack.

"Don't hurt us" Master Hand said.

"Us" Inkling Boy said. Master Hand opened up and Lucas was standing there with Rosalina. Ness noticed that both of Lucas' eyes were normal.

"Lucas are you" Ness was cut off.

"I'm in control, at least I think" Lucas said.

"Who is that" Toon Link asked. The Luma came up to him.

"Lume" it said.

"Rosalina" Rosalina said.

"I thought Master Hand was against us" Toon Link said.

"He was just following orders. He is going to fight back" Lucas said.

"Lucas has a plan. We just need to follow up in his plan" Master Hand said.

"What plan" Mewtwo asked.

"You'll find out eventually" Lucas said. "Master Hand will take us to the stadium". Master Hand took all of them to the stadium. When they got there, they noticed almost every team was there. They all saw the Hand coming to the stadium. They all prepared to fight until it opened, and Lucas, Rosalina, and Ness' team came out.

"Hey, what's going on here" Bowser yelled from the crowd.

"I will explain once every team has made it" Lucas said in a surprisingly loud voice for a kid. He turned to Ness, "Can you and your team go with the other teams". Ness nodded and they all walked down. Al they were doing now was waiting the final groups to make it. They were missing four groups. Mario's was the first of the four to make it. Sonic's soon cam after. Mega Man asked his group what Ness looked like. They explained it and Mega Man saw Ness. He walked up to him and explained what Lucas said.

"He thanks you more than anyone, you were single handedly the person who freed him. That's what he said" Mega Man said. Ness thought about that. He looked to Lucas who was busy talking to Rosalina. Rosalina had a list of all the teams. She noticed that there were still two left. The next team that came was Wario's. Mewtwo saw him and went to him. He crossed his hands.

"I'm sorry I left" Wario said.

"I'm not mad, I'm just in awe of the fact you actually have a team. I'm also sorry about Waluigi" Mewtwo said. Before he could say anything, Bowser came up to him. He was with Ganondorf.

"Where were you" Bowser said.

"Yea, we were worried" Ganondorf said.

"Why" Wario asked.

"Because you're our friend idiot" Bowser said. Little Mac came up to Wario.

"Told you" he said. The last group was Fox's.

"Why were you so late" Link came up and asked.

"We took a sleep session" Fox said.

"Lazy" Link said.

"Lucas, everyone is here" Rosalina said.

"Good" Lucas said. "Master Hand can you get their attention".

"Everyone shut your faces" Master Hand yelled.

"Not so rudely" Lucas said. Everyone's attention was now on Lucas and Lucas only. Rosalina went down with the other groups.


	12. Chapter 11

Lucas showed of the spirit he just got. It spawned someone. It was Porky. "Lucas, I thought they were going to help us" Master Hand asked.

"Porky won't attack, He'll attack who I tell him to attack" Lucas said. Porky was just sitting there in his spider mech. Soon other spirits came to him. Dr. Eggman, Rathalos, Rayquaza, and Skull Kid were here now. "Together we will beat Dharkon, Tabuu, and Galeem. We will get rid of them. We will all need to team up, we must put differences apart" Lucas said. He looked directly to Palutena and Cloud.

"Fine" Cloud and Palutena said.

"Master Hand will take some of us at a time. We can do this" Lucas said. Master Hand took Lucas with the bosses. They made it in front of Dharkon.

"Lucas" Dharkon said. "I thought you said you destroyed these bosses"

"I lied" Lucas said. Soon after that Master Hand came up with some more people.

"Lucas what is going on" Dharkon said worried. Lucas just stood there. Everyone else soon came and Master was standing there with the others.

"We're going to attack of course" Lucas said.

"You can't attack if you belong to me" Dharkon said.

"Well I don't" Lucas said.

"Are you sure" Dharkon used his tentacle like arms to pick him up. "Remember what Ganondorf did to you". He started to squish Lucas. Everyone started to attack Dharkon. "You belong to the darkness".

"No, he belongs to us" Ness yelled. Behind Ness was everyone else. Lucas was still being squished. Master Hand flew away. He made himself into a fist and flew back. He hit Dharkon in its eye. Lucas fell to the ground. He opened his eyes, but they were a different color. They were yellow. There was clouds of colors around him. Everyone was worried about him. "Lucas" Ness said worried. Lucas put a hand out signaling to stop.

"Dharkon" Lucas yelled. Dharkon turned to him, hoping to have put Lucas under his control again. "PK Starstorm" Lucas yelled at the top of his lungs. The ground started to shake, and everyone looked in the sky. There were hugged meteors coming from the sky. It attacked Dharkon at full force. Dharkon was already weakened but the other fighters and by Master Hand. Lucas' attack destroyed Dharkon. Lucas came back down. He looked toward the others. He was tired. That attack drained him. He fell to the ground out of exhaustion.

"Lucas, you ok" Mario asked him.

"Yea, where is Rosalina" Lucas asked.

"She is over there why" Mario asked.

"Bring her here, please" Lucas said. Mario looked over to Ness who ran over to Rosalina. He came back with the tall lady.

"Yes Lucas" Rosalina asked.

"Release them" Lucas said.

"Are you serious" Rosalina asked.

"We must destroy them, if we don't do it in time a bigger foe will appear" Lucas said.

"Bigger, who is that" Mario asked.

"Master co" Lucas pasted out due to exhaustion. Mario looked to Dr. Mario. He came over and said that rest will be his cure. Rosalina went to the cell and did what Lucas asked her to do. She took a deep breath before opening the cage. She finally did. Tabuu and Galeem were in there. There were currently asleep. Rosalina quickly went back to her group. Master Hand was tasked with flying Lucas away from the battle that was bound to happen. Lucas was put into the old stadium. Master Hand came back for the fight. Porky, Rayquaza, Rathalos, Dr. Eggman, and Skull Kid was tasked to hide until Tabuu and Galeem was released. Lucas wanted to save their power for those two. Dharkon was evil but not tough to take out. He was too focused on Lucas to worry about the damage he was getting. The fighters, Master Hand, and the bosses were waiting for the two big guys to show up. Tabuu woke up. He saw the door was open. He tried to wake up Galeem but didn't know if he was asleep or not.

"It would really help if you had eyes or something" Tabuu said to himself. Galeem started to fly up. "Guess your up". They left the cell. The saw the exit to the dark stadium. They soon also saw all the fighters. Master Hand flying with them surprised Galeem. He started to speak with Master Hand.

"No, I won't be used for your biding anymore" Master Hand said. He flew in for an attack. Tabuu knocked him away. Rayquaza picked Simon and Richter up. It flew them over the two where Simon and Richter just kept dropping holy waters and axes. Tabuu and Galeem were completely surrounded by fire. When the fire finally went away they were surrounded by the heaviest hitters. They unleashed their most powerful attacks. Galeem shot a huge light out and it made copies of all the fighters. They were pure white but had the same abilities. The copied fighters were focused fighter their original fighters. The bosses made their way in for powerful attack Skull Kid slowed them down. Rayquaza stayed far away to constantly shoot energy balls. Galeem and Tabuu where too slow to react. Rathalos also stayed far to shoot fire balls. Porky got above them to shoot his powerful lasers. Porky got back down to the ground and together with Dr. Eggman created little Minions to attack them. Galeem was able to get an attack out. It was a very powerful laser shot. At first it looked like simple lines, but soon those lines exploded. Skull Kid was knocked out. This caused them to be normal speed again. Skull Kid got back up again but was soon taken out by Tabuu. Tabuu grew to a huge size. This caused the attention of the other distracted fighters. He shot two lasers from their eyes which destroyed the bosses almost instantly. The copied fighters lost their energy which caused them to cause little explosions. Tabuu's lasers were getting dangerously close to the fighters. That is until some fighters thought of an idea. Dark Pit, and Pit jumped in front of the laser and brought out their shields. The laser reflected and flew directly to Galeem. The lasers caused Galeem's wings to disintegrate. Master Hand punched Galeem. Galeem went flying into the sky and soon exploded. The explosion affected Tabuu. Tabuu was back to normal height now. The fighters were ready to attack Tabuu. Tabuu grew some wings. "ENOUGH" Tabuu yelled. "You are not going to defeat the great Tabuu" Tabuu started to fly up. "My army, The Subspace Army, I need your strength. You've been gone for far too long. It's time to fulfil my destiny, and my final form". When Tabuu said that portals were created. Some enemies started to appear from those portals.

Some of those enemies looked normal. Some looked like clouds, one type of enemy had huge cannons. There were tons of different types of enemies. The army also had two huge brutes. They were called Duon and the other was named Galleom. A lot of the enemies started to dissolve in powder and it flew towards Tabuu. Tabuu absorbed all of the powder and grew to an abnormal size. He also became darker. The darkness made it, so the fighters were unable to see what was happening. Lucas woke up, he knew what had happened. He ran towards the arena. Lucas snapped his fingers. Master Hand, who was not affected by the darkness due to being too big, flew to Lucas. Lucas jumped on him.

"Did Tabuu absorb his army" Lucas asked.

"That's what it looked like" Master Hand said.

"That wasn't supposed to happen" Lucas said.

"Do you know what happened" Master Hand asked.

"Master core and its various amount of forms" Lucas said.

"Master Core" Master Hand asked. "How do you know about all of this".

"When I was mind controlled I was able to get information about Tabuu, Galeem, Dharkon, and Master Core" Lucas said. Master Hand flew Lucas to the dark stadium. Lucas saw the huge dark fortress. "Master Fortress" Lucas said to himself. Lucas also noticed that the portals were still activated and they army was heading into the fortress. Galleom and Duon were waiting outside the fortress. Lucas landed on top of the fortress. He heard the confused chatter of the other fighters. He peeked his head into the fortress. "You guys ok" Lucas yelled into the fortress.

"Lucas is that you" Mario yelled out.

"Yes, it's me" Lucas said.

"Hey kid, do you know what we should do" Bowser yelled out.

"You need to destroy four separate weak points. When they are destroyed Master, Fortress will change its form. You need to be carful though, Tabuu's army is in there and waiting for you" Lucas explained.

"If you say so" Bowser said. The other fighters didn't waste any time. They went to find the weak points. The good thing is that the fortress is like a one-sided window. Master Hand is able to tell which group is close to a weak point. Lucas was waiting on top of the fortress. The first group to destroy a weak point was a group that was Dark Samus, Pit, Shulk, Palutena, Pikachu, Ike, Isabelle, Bowser, Greninja, Wario, Little Mac, Diddy Kong, Ice Climbers, Duck Hunt, Roy, Bayonetta, Young Link, Daisy, Yoshi, Mewtwo, Meta Knight, Kirby, Ken, Pac-Man. When they broke the weak point, they were teleported outside of the fortress. They saw Lucas watching Galleom and Duon.

"Lucas" Pit said.

"What are you doing" Young Link asked.

"Keeping my eye on them" Lucas said.

"Should we fight them" Dark Samus asked.

"I can't, at least not yet" Lucas said. "You guys are the biggest group, could you handle those two".

"Come one guys, we have a job to do" Bowser said. He leads his group into the battle. None of the group members hesitated when going to fight. Bowser looked back to Lucas. "Don't worry kid, just worry about the other weak points". Lucas smiled. He then hopped onto Master Hand. He saw the other three weak points. Two of the weak points were destroyed at the same time. They soon joined in on the fight with Galleom and Duon. They were destroyed so it gave those groups some time to rest. The final group was able to destroy the final weak point. The Subspace Army was not a huge obstacle for them. They were defeated pretty easily. The final group was teleported onto the fortress. It started to dissolve and form something new. The new form was tall and powerful. Master Giant.


	13. Chapter 12

"It's Master Giant" Lucas yelled. The fortress was completely gone. Master Giant towered over everyone. Its attacks were very strong. The fighters were holding their own for a while. Until Master Giant unleashed one attack that was very strong. All of the fighter fell in pain. Lucas jumped in front of them. "Focus on your inner strength, if you can do that you will be able to unleash a very strong attack" Lucas said.

"Like what you did" Simon asked. Lucas nodded. He started attacking Master Giant in his weak spot, being his head. Lucas was riding on Master Hand until Master Giant knocked them out of the air. Lucas fell, and Master Hand fell on top of him. Lucas groaned in pain. The other fighters were focusing on what Lucas said. Master Giant was about to attack them until all of them found their inner strength. They had the same yellow eyes and colorful clouds around them. They all unleashed their Final Smashes. All of them were useful. Jigglypuff's made Master Giant vulnerable. Peach's and Daisy's were used to heal the other fighters. They made sure to keep a big daisy for Lucas and a Peach for Master Hand. A lot of the other ones shot huge lasers out of themselves or a machine. A lot of other ones shot other things out of them. And more just came up and attacked with unnatural Strength. Master Giant fell to the ground. He was close to being knocked out. They were about to deal the finishing blow until Jigglypuff went up and rested. People were surprised to see Master Giant scream loudly and dissolve. They took this time to take Master Hand off of Lucas.

"Lucas, you ok" Ness asked. Lucas couldn't respond. Daisy came up with one of her Daisies and Peach gave a peach to Master Hand. Lucas woke up with full strength.

"Its not over yet" Lucas said.

"What's next" Ness asked.

"Master Beast" Lucas said. Ness was about to ask about it until the black powder formed the beast. It wasn't nearly as big as Master Giant, but it was still bigger than the fighters. It also wasn't as strong. The portals were still opened so half of the fighter fought Master Beast and the other half fought the subspace army. The ones fighting the subspace army soon found out they were able to attack the portals. They defeated to portals with ease. Then they turned their attention to all of the remaining army members. While they were doing that, the half that was fighting Master Beast clearly was holding their own as well. The teams quickly met up and defeated Master Beast after the subspace army was gone. Master Beast disappeared.

"Is that all" Ken asked.

"No, next it's Master Edges" Lucas said.

"Are you kidding" Ken said.

"I wish I was" Lucas said. Five shadowy swords were formed. Their attacks were strong but didn't have the best accuracy. Barely any of the attacks were able to hit. There were just too many fighters against the five swords. They were taken out easily.

"Now is that all" Ken asked again.

"No" Lucas simply said.

"Why" Ken whined.

"Master Shadow" Lucas said. They were about to ask what Master Shadow was until copies of all 74 fighters appeared. They were bigger than the original fighters. There even was a shadowy version of Master Hand. The shadow forms went and attacked their original fighters. After each attack the original fighters would get on the shadow forms they would get smaller. This was a sign of them getting weaker and weaker. They soon quickly started to get defeated. The last one, Falco, was defeated.

"Lucas" Mario turned to him.

"It's time for the core, Master Core" Lucas said.

"More fighting" Cloud whined and Palutena smacked him.

"It won't be a big deal, we basically already won. The core is the weakest point" Lucas said. The shadow smoke covered the entire world. Then it all came in on location. A ball. It was just sitting on the ground. It was not attacking, not moving, just sitting. "Let's all use our most powerful attack, all of us, one at a time" Lucas said. They did that. They made an order. Master Hand saw the order and Lucas looked at him. Master Hand felt he needed to keep the order that they attacked Master Core. The order was Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Dark Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Luigi, Ness, Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff, etc. Once Incineror, the last fighter, did it's attack Master Hand prepared his attack. He backed up and rammed into Master Core. Master Core went into the sky and it started to shake. The world itself started to shake. In the distance everyone saw the body of Dharkon raising up. They were preparing to fight it until he started to dust away. When he did the dark world changed. The dark stadium the were standing on broke apart. Lighted blinded them. When the light went away they still saw Master Core up in the sky. They looked around and soon found themselves over Peach's Castle. They also saw in the distance the purple, New Pork City, the dessert where Mario woke up, and other familiar locations. "We're back" Fox said. They directed their attention back to Master Core. He was still shaking. He turned back into Tabuu. Tabuu started to dissolve into nothing, but it was slow.

"How" Tabuu said as he started to dissolve feet first.

"How do we go back to our worlds" Bayonetta asked.

"You really think there is a way back, there isn't. We destroyed your worlds. There is nothing but space out there. Your stuck here. Have fun" Tabuu laughed. His face started to dissolve. Tabuu was gone. Galeem was gone. Dharkon was gone. The fighters were here. Master Hand was here. They were stuck. They were sad. They didn't know what to do. Villager thought about what his group told him.

"We can make a life here" Villager stood up and said. "We may not have our old friends, but we have new ones" Villager looked over to Ike and smiled.

"There are towns here, we have houses to live in" Ike stood up next to Villager. Everyone thought about it. They decided the give it a try. Everyone went out to fins a place to live. They noticed that they were hungry. They never were hungry on this world before. They never needed a drink or use the bathroom. When Tabuu and Galeem merged the worlds together they didn't want those feelings to crowd their perfectness. They wanted the fighters to be perfect. These feelings would mess with that. Tabuu never needed any of those necessities. His army never needed them. He didn't want his slaves to need them too. He was like an uncaring father. He didn't want to provide for the fighters. Now that he is gone they have those feelings again. Right after everyone found a place to live the next action was to make restaurants in all the towns. Even the unpopulated ones. Master Hand and ROB took responsibility to build necessary buildings. Hospitals, restaurants, Teleportation stations, etc. They needed the teleportation stations to teleport from their town to other towns. They were able to teleport to every location as a matter of fact. There is a station in each location. From the dessert which Mario called it the Mushroom Kingdom, to the mansion which was Luigi's, to the biggest cities, everywhere. They made one to the floating stadium too. Lucas made a meeting with ROB and Master Hand. He explained why he wanted Master Hand to keep the number of attacks on Master Core. He wanted to give each fighter a number.

"Lucas, did you want to do with the numbers" Master Hand asked.

"Since we're stuck here I wanted to have a fun thing we can do" Lucas said.

"And that is" ROB said.

"Well, since everyone seems to be able to hold their own in a fight I was thinking of having a fighting tournament" Lucas said.

"Sure, they can fend for themselves, but people will seriously get hurt" ROB said.

"Which is why I came to you guys, I was wondering if you guys could put up invisible barriers around the stadium that protects people from wounds like this. People will still take damage but wont feel pain" Lucas said. Master Hand and ROB looked confused. "For example, Bowser's flames would hurt and catching someone on fire outside of the stadium, but on the inside his flames would do damage but the flames won't be hot. They won't burn anyone. Also, when the fight is over any damage that people have taken will be healed" Lucas explained. Master Hand and ROB started to understand.

"How will the fight be" Master Hand asked.

"Well, in the actual battle arena we can have other barriers. Those barriers would be passable. If a fight is in action whoever passes those barriers will lose. The ideal battle would be the fighter hurting each other and the more damage you have the further you'll be launched after an attack. Launching other people past the barriers is ideal, and not just trying to push people off. We could have fun with the stages too" Lucas suggested. ROB and Master Hand looked at each other.

"We can make that work" Master Hand said, and ROB nodded. Lucas felt happy. The fighters lived their lives for a month while the preparations on the stadium was being made. Ness and Lucas were playing with their friends then ROB came over to Lucas.

"We're ready Lucas" ROB said.

"Good" Lucas stood up.

"Where are you going" Ness asked Lucas.

"Actually, you could help. Follow us" Lucas said. Ness nodded. He walked with Lucas and ROB. They used the teleporters to get to the stadium. At the stadium they had made some needed adjustments. The changed the mind Controlling room to a battle confirmation station since it was the closet room to the arena. Master Hand started to explain to Lucas and Ness what they did. It was a long and complicated explanation. In short there is a pedestal in the room. On it is a select screen. The screen had everyone's name and picture on it. What would happen in a fight is they would drag their name and picture in an outline square signaling they are in the fight. After their pictures are in the outlines square it'll need those fighters to confirm the are in the fight. They then can change the look of the arena. The shape of the arena won't change, just the look. The arena was flat with three platforms. Ness and Lucas dragged their pictures and names in the squares. Ness chose for the look to look like Onett. The went onto the arena and it did look like Onett. Lucas told Ness what to do. Ness was hesitant but did it anyway. Ness used his PK Fire to see if it burns Lucas. There wasn't any sign or burn marks. Lucas also didn't feel the fire. Lucas then tested the arena barriers. He jumped past them and voice had said "The winner is Ness". Lucas walked back onto stage and with Ness goes to Master Hand. He also realized he was healed from the pain he had taken for the PK Fire.

"You guys did it" Lucas said in excitement.

"Don't sound so surprised" ROB said. "Just for the record those rooms down there will be used as waiting rooms for the fights. You had a very good idea for this".

"You came up with this" Ness asked.

"Yea, but if anyone asks. It was Master Hand's idea" Lucas said.

"Are you sure" Master Hand asked.

"Yes" Lucas said.

"If that's what you want then we can do that" ROB said. Master Hand and Ness reluctantly nodded.

"Well, I got to go set up the brackets" Master Hand said.

"Come on, we need to go back to the other" Lucas told Ness. They ran and found their friends. This was their life now, but it wasn't all bad. Who knows, there might be more people here than they know.


	14. DLC information

This will just be explaining how I'll deal with the DLC fighters. I will be doing one chapter for each DLC fighter. I will do those chapters when that specific DLC fighter is 100% playable. For example, I won't do Piranha Plant's chapter until we can download him and play him. It may not be ideal for you, but I want to add them to the story when they are playable. Also, some characters, like Joker from Persona 5, I will not know much about. I might also have to do research on the DLC fighters depending on who they are. For now though the story is done and thank you all for reading it.


	15. The Plant

"Dr. Mario, we have another patient" Rosalina said running down the hospital with a stretcher. On the stretcher was Ike. Dr. Mario went up to him.

"Well, this make 20 today" Dr. Mario said. "Why so many".

"Not sure, all of the patients seem to be unable to talk" Rosalina said.

"Yea I caught that, it might have something to do with the purple clouds surrounding them" Dr, Mario said.

"You have any idea of what it could be" Rosalina asked.

"Poison it seems" Dr. Mario said. "Put Ike next to Simon". Rosalina nodded and took Ike next to Simon. Ness and Lucas were casually traveling through the new world that they now needed to call their home. Luckily there were signs placed in each area with the names of each area. Ness and Lucas were entering a place called Gaur plains. They were really focused on how nice the area looked. Lucas then suddenly bumps into something. The look at it and sees a strange brown pot. The pot started to shake. Ness and Lucas started to back up and a plant came up. A red and white polka-dotted plant with sharp teeth appeared in front of them. Its mouth started to fill up with something, something purple.

"What should we do" Ness asked.

"Not sure" Lucas said backing up more. The plant opened its mouth and shot a purple cloud of smoke towards the boys. Ness was able to get out the way, but Lucas was stuck in the middle of the cloud. At first Lucas just stood through it trying to shoo away the smoke. Soon the smoke started to travel their Lucas. He started to cough and fell to his knees.

"Lucas" Ness yelled concerned. Ness looked at the plant and it was running. "How the" he shook his head returning to Lucas. The cloud had already disappeared. Lucas was unable to talk, only cough. He looked at Ness and slowly his eyes closed. Ness picked him up and went back to the sign. The signs are where the teleporters are. The took the teleported to easily get to the hospital. When they entered the hospital, Ness saw Mario talking to Dr. Mario.

"What do you mean he is poisoned" Mario asked.

"I mean, whatever attacked Incineroar poisoned him" Dr. Mario said.

"Is it deadly" Ness came up and asked. The marios turned their attention to Ness who was holding Lucas.

"Rosalina, get a stretcher" Dr. Mario yelled.

"Is it" Ness asked again.

"As far as I can see, it's not" Dr. Mario said. "Were you with him when he got poisoned, or did you find him like this".

"I was with him" Ness said.

"Did you see what did this" Dr. Mario asked.

"Yea, it was a plant" Ness said.

"A Plant" Mario asked. Ness nodded his head.

"He had sharp Teeth and was red with white polka-dots. He was also in a brown pot" Ness said.

"I'll go tell Master Hand" Mario said running out. About an hour later Master Hand had called all the healthy fighters to the main city. ROB was standing next to him.

"Alright, so there is a plant that is attacking people. We will need to find the plant before it poisons anyone else" Master Hand said.

"But why is there a plant attacking us" Richter asked.

"It seems there might be some fighters under Galeem's control. We thought If we defeated him it would free anyone under his control, apparently not. So please help is find this plant. Also, if there is one fighter still under Galeem's control there is probably more. Good luck" Master Hand said, the fighters all left, and some started to search for the plant, others just went back home.

"I thought you said that if Galeem is defeated its minions would be too" ROB said.

"I did, and Galeem's minions are gone" Master Hand said.

"But, what does that mean for this plant" ROB asked.

"There might be someone else, they might've knew that Galeem was going to be defeated so they took his minions and brought them under their control" Master Hand said.

"There's someone else" ROB asked.

"Probably, and someone stronger than Galeem, Tabuu, or Dharkon combined" Master Hand said. Mr. Game and Watch and Mega Man were walking around, on the look for the plant. The area that they were in was named Duck Fields. It apparently existed when Dharkon took over and when they were defeated the two versions of the world combined into one. Sot the Darker version combined with the lighter version. Mr. Game and Watch and Mega Man were talking when they heard coughing. They turned to look for the coughing and saw Duck Hunt. The Dog was coughing very harshly. Mega Man bent down to him.

"Is he missing something" Mr. Game and Watched asked. Mega Man looked closer.

"The duck" Mega Man stood back up. At that point they heard a voice.

"Put me down stupid bird" a grumbly voice said. They looked toward the voice and saw the duck carrying a plant with its pot still on.

"Man, he is strong" Mr. Game and Watch said.

"Get ready to catch" the duck said. When Mega Man got prepared and the duck dropped the plant. The plant went directly into Mega Man's arms. Without hesitation the plant shot out a cloud of purple smoke. It didn't affect Mega Man.

"Why isn't it working" the plant said confused.

"I don't have lungs for the poison to so it's job, I'm a robot. Also, don't think about attacking my friend here, he too has no Lungs" Mega Man said. Mega Man looked toward Mr. Game and Watch, and they subconsciously nodded. Mega Man tightened his gripe on the plant, and Mr. Game and Watch went behind the plant and brought out his judgment hammer.

"What are you doing" the plant asked. Mr. Game and Watch judged the plant and he got a lucky nine. Mega Man had a very tight gripe, so the plant didn't get launched but felt the pain. Mega Man's hand started to heat up and he attacked the plant with his fire which sent the plant upwards where the Duck pecked downwards, and the plant hit the ground. The duck flew onto Mega Man's shoulder. They started at the plant and soon it got back up. They were preparing another attack. "Where am I" the plant asked.

"Is this a joke" Mega Man asked.

"No, I don't know where I am" the plant said.

"What's your name" Mr. Game and Watch asked.

"Piranha Plant, people call me Piranha" Piranha Plant said.

"You hurt a lot of people" the duck said.

"I did" Piranha Plant asked. Mega Man pointed to the dog. "How many".

"I believe over twenty" Mr. Game and Watch said.

"I'll fix them, I promise" Piranha Plant said. Mega Man looked for the teleporter. He found it.

"Follow us" Mega Man said. He went over to pick up the dog up and they walked over to the teleporter. The teleported to the main city and walked to the hospital. Dr. Mario saw the plant and he felt very guilty once he saw all the poisoned fighters. He showed off his help with healing the dog first. Once he did that it showed his willingness to help. Dr. Mario allowed him to help the others and he did. Once everyone was healed Dr. Mario offered Piranha Plant a job as a permanent Nurse alongside Rosalina. Master Hand and ROB did a proper introduction for Piranha Plant and asked if he wanted to join the tournaments and he agreed.

That night when everyone was more or less asleep someone met with some new fighters.

"Listen to me, I will need you to steal the next trophy for me. I want to see the fighters turn on themselves. Can you handle that Joker" a deep voice said.

"Of course, I can" Joker said and smiled. "They'll never see me coming". Joker jumped away and planned his job. The guy turned to the rest of the team.

"They got the plant, you guys are my only hope" the deep voice said.


	16. The phantom thief

Tournaments had been going on for a while. The past four however have been a little different. The winner's trophy would be stolen. No one knows who the trophy stealer is though. There have been slight glances of the person, but not enough to say who the person was. People were able to see a mask, which was white, and a cloak, which was black. That was it. This upcoming tournament would be Piranha Plant's first. He was feeling the pressure. A few people decided to have a celebration for him. Mario, Link, Red, Incineroar, Sonic, and Zelda. They were able to enter Piranha Plant's home, which was oddly beautiful for a plant.

They also set up and a trophy. They used one of Sonic's hard-earned trophies to create a duplicate. This duplicate was very close to the real one. It was made from pure gold, like the real one, the only thing that isn't exact would be the name at the bottom. The original said Sonic, but this duplicate had no name. The trophy was of the tournament's symbol. A ball, with a cross in the lower left side. It was going to be a traditional surprise party. That brought a question to Red.

"He has no ears or eyes; how does he hear and see?" Red asked in the dark.

"Is that really important right now?" Incineroar asked.

"Yes, if I don't get an answer I will be losing sleep over this", Red said.

"Don't be overdramatic", Zelda said.

"Guys, shut up. Or he'll hear us", Link said.

"Don't tell me to shut up", Red yelled. They all continued to argue. They only got louder and louder. Piranha Plant had been outside his house. He had been there to just listen to argument. They were all talking over each other. Piranha Plant heard them yell about their parents. Saying that one is fat, or stupid, despite them never knowing each other's parents. He finally decided to enter. The party planners were still arguing when Piranha Plant entered his house.

"You guys suck at surprise parties", Piranha Plant said.

"Shut up, your mom is fat", Incineroar roared.

"I don't even have a mom", Piranha Plant said.

"Is that your only insult?" Zelda asked. Incineroar rolled his eyes.

"So much for a surprise", Mario said in a monotone voice. He came from his hiding spot to greet Piranha plant. After the others calmed down the followed. They explained what the party was for. Piranha Plant was happy that despite what he did people still aloud him in. He put the fake trophy in his room. They then spent most of the day together. More arguments broke out. Mostly between Red and Incineroar. Incineroar had a fiery temper. Get it, because he is a fire type. Ok, I'll leave.

Hi, my name is Ikaku. I'll be your new narrator since the last one was sentenced to death for a hate crime. Don't give bad jokes kids, it'll only get you killed. Now back to the story.

Once it was time for them to leave Piranha Plant they gave their final good byes. Piranha Plant was left with more than half of a cake, which he ate it all in one bite. Balloons, party streamers, and more random party stuff. "They really had to leave my house in a mess?", Piranha Plant annoyingly asked himself. He then had to clean it all up. Once he finished he walked into his room. One reason was to relax and sleep, the other was to look at the fake trophy. But when he got in there he noticed the trophy was gone. He looked around the entire house in case he moved it without remembering. But nothing. He decided to sleep on it and look for the trophy after his matches tomorrow. He had three fights scheduled. Ike, Mega Man, and Bayonetta were his matches. He knew that Ike was guaranteed to be the toughest of the three.

When he woke up the next day he walked over to the teleporter. He teleported to the stadium. He needed to check in with ROB and met up with Lucas. He explained in further detail how the tournament was going to be held. Despite being a kid Lucas seemed to be very humble. Piranha Plant had no idea what his past was like but didn't really mind that. All he knew about Lucas was that he was the runner of the tournaments. He also knows that Lucas has been losing tons of sleep over the missing trophies. That's when Piranha Plant told him about his missing fake trophy. Lucas just gave a deep sigh.

"I'll look into it, for now forget about it. Just go have fun, and try your best", Lucas said. He tried his best to kick any amount of annoyance from his voice, but that didn't really work. He was still very clearly annoyed by his situation. Piranha Plant didn't blame him. He heard that the people who had their trophies stolen had gotten angry. They might be hounding Lucas to obtain the trophies back. This kid has a lot of pressure on him, so Piranha Plant decided to help him.

"Can I help you find the culprit?" Piranha Plant asked.

"I don't want other people to get involved. I'm not sure how dangerous this is", Lucas said.

"I might be able to help", Piranha Plant said. Lucas was thinking about it. His friend, Ness, had been asking to help as well. But Lucas was too afraid to let him help. After thinking for a while Lucas said Piranha Plant could help. For now, Piranha Plant needed to go through the tournament. His plan was to purposely lose so that he can pose as a basic plant and place himself in the winner's house. He could watch the trophy to see and catch the culprit. His first match came by, and as he planned Ike won. Piranha Plant was watching the brackets. Seeing constantly who could win. The last two was Ike against Young Link. Some how the young elf was able to beat Ike. Don't judge a book by its cover.

Young Link obtained the trophy. His face was a little skeptical. He knew of the other missing trophies. Since he knew this could make him approve faster. Piranha Plant just wished it was an adult that won, because now he has to watch a kid sleep. That doesn't really go well on like a resume or something. People usually get arrested for purposely watching a kid sleep. He found Young Link, he wasn't to far from the main structure.

"Link?" Piranha Plant called out.

"Yea?" Young Link asked.

"I am working to find the thief of the trophies, so I was wondering if I could come by and watch the trophy", Piranha Plant said. Young Link gave a suspicious look. That's when Lucas walked up and approved of Piranha Plant's intent. Young Link then agreed to let Piranha Plant watch over the trophy. He led Piranha Plant to his house, he apparently lived with another person. He lived with Toon Link. This only made Piranha Plant feel even more uncomfortable. Now he is watching two kids while they sleep. Young Link place the trophy on a dresser next to his bed, and Piranha Plant got into position. He really looked like a lifeless plant.

The night came. The Links had been in bed, strangely together, but Piranha Plant decided to ignore it. He shouldn't really care about the daily lives of these kids. About two hours passed, and still nothing. Piranha Plant was getting closer and closer to falling asleep. He soon saw a shadow though. This shadow was outside the window. The window was opened, and the thief went in. Piranha Plant recognized him. Joker. When Joker left the house with the trophy Piranha Plant chased him. He was chasing him to find where he puts the trophies.

He saw a lot of trophies. He even saw his fake one. Once Joker place the trophy down he looked around. He saw Piranha Plant. "Oh, it's you", Joker said.

"Give those trophies back, they don't belong to you", Piranha Plant said. Joker walked up to Piranha Plant.

"The boss is disappointed in you", Joker said.

"I don't work for anyone, not anymore", Piranha Plant said.

"You're lucky he keeps his distance from us, or I would take you to him", Joker said. He turned around and started talking about his motives. It was the normal villain monologue. Piranha Plant took this chance to charge up his poison. Once Joker turned back around he Piranha Plant spat all the poison on him. This not only blinded him, but it also burned his eyes. This gave Piranha Plant a time to attack more efficiently. The spike ball that Piranha Plant had been known for. This caused Joker to be launched into Piranha Plant's fake trophy. This cause the trophy to plummet on to Joker. This caused the control of whoever the boss is to dissipate.

Joker stood up and was confused. Piranha Plant explained the situation, and man did Joker feel guilty. He said he was going to return the trophies. Sadly, Piranha Plant's fake trophy broke upon impact. The next morning Joker and Piranha Plant made a grand appearance to return the trophies. Lucas had the biggest weight taken off his shoulder. He asked Piranha Plant if Joker had the same thing as Piranha Plant, in which he said yes. Lucas then talked to Joker privately.

It was just simply Lucas asking Joker if he wants to join the community in these friendly tournaments. And he joked about Joker actually getting a trophy of his own. Lucas then turned serious and asked if he knew any more about the boss. Joker mentioned how the boss never showed his face. He only showed himself to one person. All Joker knows is that he has a very deep voice, and a relatively iconic laugh. Lucas sighed and returned to the main area. He held a welcoming party for Joker. And Joker found a house for him to live his new life.


End file.
